


Collection of Cuties

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression, Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Clint, Fluff, Happy Relationships, Humiliation, Little!Pietro, M/M, Mama!Natasha, Mommy!Nat, Mommy!Natasha, Overstimulation, Papa!Clint, Smut, Subspace, Topspace, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, daddy!Bucky, little!peter, littlespace, mama!nat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: These all started as separate asks on tumblr, but a friend inspired me to make them into a collection here! The stories are not in any particular order, you can read in any order you like. I will try to put notes about what each chapter contains at the beginning so you can skip if certain themes make you uncomfortable.Find me on tumblr @frobster!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 48
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider anniversary! Cute, happy, a small moment of angst that is quickly rectified.

Peter had been working wonders at helping Bucky come out of his shell. The younger man was so curious and excitable and eager about everything in life and always roped Bucky into his explorations. For as nervous as Bucky felt at the beginning, Peter was never overbearing and always took things slow unless he got over-excited about something. But that was so rare with how careful the younger man tried to be, and they grew to learn each other's limits and preferences over time.

A lot of their projects were hands-on, fiddling with scrap pieces from Tony's lab or trying to cook something and making the whole kitchen a mess. No matter what they did, they found ways to bond and enjoy it together. Bucky's favorite thing about Peter was how stubbornly optimistic he was. Even when they ended up frying a circuit or burning their food, Peter still laughed and called it a learning experience as he reached for the parts or ingredients needed to try again.

The insistence on trying again no matter how the first, or second, or even third attempt went had Bucky wondering if he could apply that to himself. Recovery was a difficult process that most likely didn't have a concrete end. He would be wrestling with himself and his past for the rest of his life. But Peter inspired him and gave him hope.

So about a month before their first anniversary, Bucky started a project. He didn't tell Peter about it since he wanted it to be a surprise and he wasn't entirely sure how his boyfriend would feel about it. But he continued to work despite his worries, making a mental note of every time Peter made him laugh or smile so he could write it down on a little colorful slip of paper and add it to a jar stashed in his closet.

Over that month, Bucky ended up needing a second and a third jar. He recalled past times when Peter really helped lift his mood and wrote down each one in as neat of handwriting as he could manage. By the evening before their anniversary, the jars were nearly full. Bucky wrapped ribbons around them and set them on the coffee table in his apartment unit before going to bed, still a little nervous about how the gift would be received.

The next morning, Bucky awoke to his phone ringing. He was grumpy about it until he saw the called ID, and immediately answered.

"Mornin', doll," he mumbled into the phone before yawning.

"Morning, Buck," Peter said with a giggle, already sounding wide awake. "You know what today is?"

Bucky grinned. "'Course I do. How could I forget the day I started dating you?"

Peter giggled again and there was a knock on Bucky's door, the sound echoing through the phone. Bucky rubbed at his face and got up to pull on some pants so he was at least halfway decent before he went to greet Peter. 

"Come open the door and tell me that in person," Peter insisted, even as Bucky was already halfway to the door.

Rather than responding, Bucky just opened the door with a grin before setting his phone aside. Peter mirrored his smile and launched himself forward, clinging to Bucky's torso like a koala as he gave him a kiss. The older man laughed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Peter and carried him into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind them.

Bucky carried Peter over to the couch and sat down, purposefully keeping his boyfriend on his lap. He gently broke the kiss and just nuzzled against the younger man for a moment, taking time to enjoy holding him.

"Happy anniversary, baby," Bucky said softly.

"Happy anniversary," Peter said right back before kissing Bucky's cheek.

Then Peter turned around and noticed the jars on the table. He made a soft curious sound and reached out to grab one before Bucky could stop him.

"What are these?" Peter asked as he fiddled with the ribbons, twirling them around his fingers.

"Ah, that's.." Bucky shrugged and glanced away. "Just somethin' silly I was working on. You don't have to open it."

Peter huffed and nudged Bucky gently until he looked over again. He was smiling and his expression was soft and sincere.

"If it's something you made, then I already love it," Peter promised.

Bucky shrugged again but he didn't look away that time. Then Peter unscrewed the lid and reached in to pull out one of the paper pieces. He laughed softly as he read it, then pulled out another, and another. His laughter got louder until he read one that made him sober up, and he immediately looked back over to Bucky.

"Bucky. Do you really mean this?" 

Peter held up the slip of paper. It read  _ 'in september, you kept me from trying to dig the circuits out of my shoulder.' _ Bucky winced at it, remembering his terrible headspace, and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's kinda heavy," he mumbled. 

Then he huffed as he was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug. After a moment, Bucky hugged Peter back, almost crushing the smaller man against his chest. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, just clinging to each other like they couldn't bear to let go.

"I love you, Bucky. I love this gift. You have no idea how much it means to me that I can help you this way - making you happy, keeping you from hurting yourself. Thank you." Peter leaned back just enough to look at Bucky, eyes shining with tears.

Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded before pulling Peter against his chest again. It was a relief that his gift was well-received. And Peter's reaction was even better than he could've ever hoped for.

"I love you too," Bucky murmured into Peter's hair, already knowing that this moment would be in the jar for next year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual winterspider proposal! Lots of fluff, very cute.

Bucky blew out a heavy breath and swiped his palm over his pants again. His hand was sweaty and he was nervous in an excited way that had his flesh hand shaking ever so slightly. There was a small velvet box in his pants pocket that contained a slender platinum ring and all of his future hopes.

Rather than making big plans and going to a fancy restaurant, Bucky had just asked Peter to come over for dinner. They had dinner together as often as they could given their hectic lives and every evening they did was a highlight of his week. There was chicken in the oven, pasta on the stove, and a plate of roasted vegetables already set aside. Cooking was one of his new hobbies and had helped him recover over the years. Learning how to provide for himself helped bring some of his autonomy back.

On the other hand, Peter couldn't cook for shit. Despite how many times Bucky had tried to teach him, the younger man was hopeless in the kitchen. So for this special occasion, Bucky went all out to make a full dinner and a dessert for afterwards. 

Right at 7 o'clock, there was a knock on the door. 

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath, let it out slowly, then went to answer the door. Peter was standing there with a grin and held out a bottle of wine. Neither of them could really get drunk but Bucky appreciated the thought. He waved Peter in, set the bottle on the counter, and leaned down for a kiss before either of them could say anything. To his delight, Peter leaned into it happily.

"Hey, doll," Bucky said with a smile as they parted, hands still cupping Peter's face.

"Hey, Buck," Peter murmured in response, already starting to blush.

The oven beeped to let Bucky know the chicken was done, so he guided Peter to the table to sit down before tending to the last few steps of dinner. He got the chicken cut up, butter sauce mixed into the pasta, and everything onto plates that he carried over to the table. Peter's eyes lit up at the sight of food right as his stomach growled, making him blush again as Bucky laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to know this won't go to waste. Eat up." Bucky sat across from Peter and became acutely aware of the box in his pocket.

Through the meal, they chatted and joked as people who are familiar with each other do. They were comfortable and relaxed in their relationship after being together for a few years and friends for a while before that. Even with Bucky's nerves about proposing, the conversation was easy. It was just another reminder of how well they worked together.

Bucky cleaned up when they both finished eating before taking out the tray of brownies he prepared beforehand. They were cooled but still soft as he cut them up and served them onto two more plates. He got red icing and very carefully piped a heart onto the one he intended to give Peter. It came out a little shaky but still in a mostly proper shape so he went with it.

"Aw, Buck. You're sweet," Peter said with a smile when he saw the icing. He leaned over to kiss Bucky's cheek when the older man sat down next to him.

"So are you, sweetheart." Bucky kissed Peter's head before they both tucked into their brownies.

Even after the pretty big meal, Peter ended up scarfing his brownie down in a few bites. Now he seemed nervous. Which was normal, really. But Bucky could tell he wanted to ask something.

"What's going on, Pete?" Bucky pushed his plate away and turned to look at Peter, the ring box digging into his thigh.

"Oh. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Peter shrugged and swiped up the last few crumbs off his plate before smiling at Bucky.

"You sure?" Bucky didn't want to ask his question if Peter was nervous about something.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Promise." Peter flashed one of his winning smiles and he did seem genuinely alright, so Bucky just nodded.

"Okay. Well. I got another question for you then." 

Now it was Bucky's turn to feel nervous. He pushed his hand into his pocket to grab the box, keeping his hand closed so Peter couldn't see what it was. But sinking down to one knee was a dead giveaway and Peter's eyes were already shining with tears before Bucky could open the box to show him the ring.

"Peter, will you-"

"Bucky! Oh my god!" Peter was laughing and grinning and seemed happier than Bucky had ever seen him. But rather than replying, he fished a hand into his own pocket and pulled out an identical box.

"I was gonna ask you sooner but I wanted to make my own ring for you, since your left hand is metal. This is vibranium too but it'll work with your hand, I ran tests in the lab of their compounds and used the blueprints we had on file to make sure I had the right diam-"

It was Peter's turn to be cut off as Bucky surged forward for a kiss. The ring boxes were left on the table as Bucky wrapped his arms tight around Peter and stood, hauling the smaller man up into a hug.

"You're amazing. I love you," Bucky said breathlessly between kisses, refusing to be further than an inch away from Peter.

"I love you too," Peter said with a laugh as he tried to return each kiss that Bucky peppered all over his face.

They both lost their nervousness and rejoiced in their ridiculous romance instead. Neither formally said 'yes' or even got to ask the question. But after a minute of breathless kisses, they finally settled enough to put their rings on each other.

"You ready to be Mr. Barnes?" Bucky asked as he kissed Peter's hand.

"In your dreams. You're gonna be Mr. Parker," Peter said with a grin, cheeks near aching from sustaining his smile for so long.

"I'll be anything you want, doll. Just as long as I'm yours." Bucky held Peter on his lap and kissed him again, feeling warm and settled like never before and finally looking forward to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterspider smut! Peter is in littlespace and needs his daddy to help. Bucky ends up rubbing Peter off through his pajamas.

"Daddy~" 

Bucky glanced up and smirked when he saw Peter standing a few feet away in soft blue footie pajamas, holding a stuffed panda plush in front of him to hide what he woke up with. He set his tablet aside and swept his gaze over Peter, who blushed and looked down as he shifted shyly in place. It was so easy to make him flustered.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Bucky's voice was smooth and deep. He took on a different role when Peter went into littlespace - not strict, but he kept a closer eye and had more explicit expectations so he could keep his boyfriend in line.

"Hurts," Peter huffed out as he shuffled over and plopped onto the couch so he could nuzzle into Bucky's side.

A brief shuffle and stretch allowed Bucky to grab a nearby blanket and drape it over Peter as he relaxed back into the couch. He knew his boyfriend was feeling hot and needy after waking up from his nap, and he intended to wait a little bit before helping. But when Peter started squirming around and Bucky glanced down to see the little boy rutting against his panda bear, he sighed and pinched Peter's side.

"None of that, little one," he scolded. "I don't want to take your plushie away for being naughty."

Peter squeaked in fear of his panda being taken away and shook his head as he squeezed the plush toy against his chest instead. He was still hard, his pajamas tenting slightly, and Bucky just smiled as he rubbed Peter's side to help him relax.

"If it hurts too bad, you're supposed to ask for help." Bucky's voice was gentler as he reminded Peter, and the boy peeked up from his panda with a shy look.

"Please help, daddy?" Peter's voice was soft and sweet, just like the rest of him, and while Bucky wanted to give in, he wanted to tease too.

Bucky hummed as his rubbing turned to light tracing, trailing his fingers along Peter's ribs to place a hand over his chest. The younger man's heart was beating quickly with his excitement and it kicked up a notch when he whined softly and squirmed a little. Goosebumps blossomed across his skin under his pajamas, making him feel more sensitive to every touch.

"Daddy~" Peter whined again, face flushing pink as he clung tight to his panda and nuzzled into Bucky's side.

"What kind of help do you need? Gotta use your words, even if you're a sweet little boy," Bucky cooed.

Peter huffed in frustration since he didn't want to speak. He wanted to be soft and cute and he wanted his daddy to be sweet on him. But he could play at teasing right back if that was how his daddy was going to be. So he shifted over and leaned into Bucky's lap with a cute pout, purposefully nuzzling into his crotch.

Bucky looked down and raised his eyebrow, tightening his hold on Peter until his fingers dug into the younger man's ribs. But not even that bit of discomfort could distract him from his mission. He opened his mouth to whine again, angling his head so his breath blew out over Bucky's crotch, just his thin pajama pants between Peter's lips and his daddy's cock.

"You're being naughty now, sweetheart. And naughty boys don't get what they want." Bucky's voice had gone deeper, rougher with his budding arousal.

"Want your cock, daddy," Peter said so sweetly despite his dirty words. "Please?"

A low growl rumbled in Bucky's chest at the words. He ran a hand through Peter's soft curls, touch gentle just for a moment before he gripped tight and yanked the boy's head up. Peter couldn't help his moan, his hips bucking up at the flash of arousal that shot through him. There was a wet spot at the front of his footie pajamas where his dick started to leak and soak through the material.

"I think you're gonna have to work for it, doll. Show daddy how bad you want his cock," Bucky cooed at Peter just to mock him.

Peter tried to tug free from Bucky's hold with another whine, cheeks pink and eyes going glassy with need. He was painfully hard by then and he couldn't help squirming against the couch just to seek out some friction. Staying still wasn't an option at that point with how restless and excited he felt even with Bucky's grip on his hair trying to hold him still.

"No? You wanna keep whining?" Bucky smirked as his other hand trailed down to cup Peter's dick through his pajamas.

Just as he expected, Peter gasped sharply and jerked up into his touch. Bucky just rubbed slowly with barely any friction, only touching with the intent to tease. He knew Peter couldn't really take much teasing for very long when he was in littlespace but he still intended to draw it out for a little while.

"Remember, you get spanked if you come without permission," Bucky said in a singsong voice.

All his warning did was make Peter whine and whimper even more, dick twitching in his pajamas and still continuously leaking. His footies would definitely need to be washed after this but until then, he was happy to tease and play. 

But both of them underestimated how much Peter could take. The poor boy was soft and sensitive and all wound up after his nap and the immediate teasing. Barely a minute of touching and heated words had Peter coming with a soft cry as he pressed up into Bucky's hand. It was hard to even be upset when Peter looked and sounded so beautiful in his soft headspace and lost in pleasure.

Bucky gently rubbed Peter through his orgasm before wrapping both arms around the smaller man and gently pulling him onto his lap. He peppered kisses all over his baby's head and face until Peter was giggling and squirming again.

"Bath time now that you got your jammies all messy, baby boy," Bucky said as he gently pat Peter's side.

"'Kay, daddy. Carry me?" Peter stayed curled up on Bucky's lap, arms around his broad shoulders to cling on tight. 

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'll carry you."

Bucky pressed one more kiss to Peter's head before standing with the smaller man tucked up in his arms. Peter hardly weighed anything in his hold and it made him feel even more protective and possessive. His boy was the sweetest thing in the world and he would do anything to make him happy, including bending the rules every now and then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested sequel to the last chapter! More winterspider smut between daddy Bucky and baby Peter.

Peter started acting out a little more after the day Bucky let him come without permission or punishment. He talked back, he made messes and didn't clean them up, he was reckless during missions, he stayed up late and slept long into the day. Bucky didn't want to punish his boyfriend but it seemed some correction was needed.

Which was what lead them to their current situation.

Bucky was laid out on their bed, smirking up at Peter who was cuffed to a hook in the ceiling so his arms were stretched up high as he tried to rock on Bucky's lap. He had slipped into littlespace a while before and had slowly started to become a teasing little minx, fully expecting his daddy to play along and give him what he wanted. But the older man quickly turned the tables and now Peter was whining and crying as he tried to fuck himself down on Bucky's cock.

"Isn't this what you wanted, sweet baby?" Bucky cooed, hands resting on Peter's hips to help support him as he swayed in place.

"N-no, daddy!" Peter hiccuped, another tear streaking down his face. But at the same time, his cute little dick twitched and leaked another bead of precum down onto Bucky's stomach. He was a slut for humiliation and they both loved it. 

"Aw, I think it is. Little boys need to remember who's in charge, and this is a fun way to remind you." Bucky rocked his hips up once and Peter gasped and tensed up, desperately hoping that Bucky would start properly fucking him.

But he had no such luck. Bucky went still again and helped Peter rock and bounce on his lap with a strong grip on his slender waist. One hand held on firmly to Peter's hip while the other, his metal hand, slid down to lightly trace a finger along Peter's dick.

There was always a slight temperature difference with Bucky's metal hand. It was a little bit cooler than the rest of him, and Peter's dick was hot with his excitement. The contrast made Peter shiver and whimper, chest hitching as he tried to breathe through his sobs.

"Da-daddy~" he whined, sounding adorably pathetic.

Bucky just cooed with a smirk and kept teasing, keeping his touch light and slow. Peter couldn't even move anymore, losing all control of himself as he tried to chase his daddy's touch. He was trembling and sniffling and seemed to feel quite remorseful of his recent behavior.

"You know what you need to say, baby boy," Bucky reminded him with a firm tone. He fully expected an apology before he would allow Peter to come. Otherwise, Peter would be locked in a cock cage until he apologized.

But true to his stubborn nature, Peter just shook his head and tried to rock his hips down again. He was needy and frustrated and wanted to get away with everything. Baby boys were supposed to be spoiled and given everything they wanted!

Bucky chuckled softly at Peter's refusal to apologize and slid his hand further down to gently grip his balls. The younger man gasped and tensed up, eyes opening wide at the silent threat. He had learned, through pleasurable and punishing scenes, that Bucky was quite skilled at cock and ball torture. And given his recent attitude, even with his fuzzy mind, Peter knew it would be used for punishment.

"I can keep this up all day, little one. All you gotta do is tell daddy you're sorry and you'll be his good boy again," Bucky reminded him, trying to hold back his gleeful grin at how Peter squirmed and blushed.

The boy stayed silent so Bucky squeezed for a moment just to follow through on his threat. But all Peter let out was a squealing whimper, no words of apology. His dick twitched and leaked again and Bucky finally grinned. He was going to have a lot of fun wringing an apology out of his sweet baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sad and angsty winterspider hurt-comfort.

The final battle against Thanos had left every survivor in tatters. So many people were lost and no magic gauntlet could undo their deaths. Steve had gone and lived his life, Tony had gone and given his life, Natasha had gone and sacrificed her life. Sometimes it felt like half the team was gone.

Bucky was still alive. Peter was still alive. Some days they didn't really feel alive with some of their favorite people gone. But they were learning to cope and they still had each other. Nights were spent in each others arms with a pile of blankets to fend off nightmares. Days were spent either aimless and lost or so forcibly busy that they felt too exhausted to dream by the time they went to bed. It wasn't quite living, but they were still alive.

Peter didn't go back into the lab for weeks. Bucky changed his running route since it didn't feel the same without Steve by his side. Their mornings felt off-balance for a while. But slowly they started waking up together, making breakfast togethert, eating together. They would talk in soft voices, their chairs side by side as they ate. It didn't feel so forced, like they were choking down every bite, when the other was right there.

Bucky had nightmares that caused him to lash out. His dreams were a horrifying mix of Hydra, Thanos, and old memories. He trembled and cried out in his sleep, hands twisting in the blankets and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. Sometimes Peter had to scramble away or risk getting hurt. They both felt shaken after episodes like that. Bucky tried to make up for each one by bundling Peter close and promising to never hurt him.

Peter had nightmares that threatened to push him into anxiety attacks. Memories of being nearly crushed alive, of watching Tony die, of being thrown headfirst into deadly chaos with no idea of where he was. He had gone from being a simple neighborhood protector to somehow saving the entire universe in a matter of months and the transition left him completely off-balance without his trusted mentor to guide him.

Adjustment to the new world was difficult. Most people continued on with their lives. There was the initial catch-up scramble for most people, but that leveled out after a few months. The mighty heroes in their high tower were still reeling, still processing, still pulling themselves back together.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked one day, completely out of the blue, as he sat with Bucky on the couch.

Bucky knew what Peter meant. It wasn't a casual, small-talk question.  _ How are you coping? Do you still think about ways you could've saved them? Does your chest still ache at their memory? _

"I'm recovering," Bucky replied softly. It seemed he would never be fully recovered. One traumatic event after the next left him constantly trying to piece himself back together with less glue each time.

Peter nodded in understanding and scooted closer on the couch so they were pressed side by side. The television was on but neither of them really cared about what was showing. Bucky reached out without even thinking to wrap his arm around Peter's shoulders and tug his boyfriend in closer. The smaller man happily obliged, curling against Bucky's side and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You won't lose me," Peter insisted. He knew Bucky had lost nearly every friend he had ever known, and he was determined to break that pattern. Reaching up, he squeezed Bucky's hand before lacing their fingers together.

Bucky glanced down with a small smile before kissing Peter's forehead. Peter may have been young but he wasn't an idiot. There was an emotional and intellectual depth to him that felt so rare to find and Bucky cherished it daily.

"I know, doll. We got each other." Bucky squeezed Peter close for a moment before looking out the window instead. There were cars and planes, people milling about on sidewalks and in parks. 

The world was repopulated again, minus a few key people. Life was slowly returning to normal even though it would never quite be the same. They had both been dusted so they never saw the world as empty as the others, but it felt empty anyway. It felt  _ wrong _ , like there were still pieces that needed to be repaired.

Recovery was a slow process. Bucky knew that better than most and Peter was on his way to realizing it. There was comfort in having someone by his side this time rather than floundering on his own. The familiar weight of Peter resting on his chest had Bucky breathing slow and steady and staved off the panic and anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him.

They had each other. And in a world full of missing pieces, that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy winterspider with daddy Bucky gifting little Peter some new plushies.

Bucky knew Peter had been having a rough time lately, balancing his new college courses with being a superhero. The summer wasn't too bad, when the younger man felt free and on top of the world. But lately things had been getting a bit rougher and with midterms coming up, Peter seemed more stressed out than ever.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when Peter came shuffling over to Bucky one evening in soft pajamas with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a Bucky bear squeezed in his arms. He flopped onto the couch and curled into Bucky's side with a soft huff, voicing his frustrations without saying anything. Bucky knew immediately what was going on and gently pulled Peter to sit on his lap instead. 

"You're okay, sweet baby. Daddy's got you," Bucky cooed as he slowly rubbed Peter's back.

The words seemed to help Peter relax, and he slumped over with a sigh to nuzzle into Bucky. The gentle trusting affection between them never failed to make Bucky smile. He pressed a kiss to Peter's soft curls then gently tilted his head up so they could make eye contact. 

"I got a surprise for you. I know you've been real busy lately so I got you a gift, but it's back in our bedroom. You wanna go see it?"

Peter immediately perked up at the mention of a gift and nodded quickly. He still didn't speak, which was usual when he felt little. Bucky just laughed softly and scooped his boyfriend up to carry him to their shared bedroom. Peter seemed content to curl up in Bucky's arms with his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, completely relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Bucky was infinitely glad that Peter trusted him enough to regress around him. It had been a point of tension between them at first with Peter not wanting to admit to it and Bucky trying to learn as much as he could. But after a while, they finally leaned into it together and their relationship only grew stronger for it. 

In the bedroom, Bucky gently set Peter down on the bed before going to his closet. He pulled out a brightly colored bag, much like a birthday gift bag, and set it on the bed in front of Peter. The younger man's eyes lit up and he wiggled eagerly, immediately reaching out to snatch the bag and toss away the tissue paper.

Peter's squeals of glee answered Bucky's burning question of if he liked them before he could ask it. In his arms were a new panda plush and a turtle plush, with Bucky bear in his lap. He squeezed them close and nuzzled against them happily, rocking back and forth to express his excitement at his new toys.

The sight was absolutely adorable, and Bucky was smiling affectionately as he set the bag and paper down on the floor before sitting on the bed. Peter immediately crawled onto his lap and curled up with all three of his plush toys hugged close to his chest.

"Thank you, daddy," Peter said sweetly as he grinned up at Bucky.

"You're more than welcome, baby boy," Bucky replied with his own smile before kissing Peter's nose.

Peter scrunched up his nose and giggled at the kiss before ducking his head to nuzzle into the plush toys again. He was so cute that Bucky's chest ached. There was so much love and affection held between them that sometimes it felt difficult to express. But simple gifts every now and then seemed like easy enough ways to show it.

And with how Peter clearly relaxed and had fun in his littlespace with the new toys, Bucky felt like he did a pretty good job of showing how much he loved his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship birthday fluff between Bucky and Peter.

Peter baked when he got stressed. If something was eating at him, he began kneading dough as he thought. Sometimes it was just as soothing to swirl icing onto cupcakes, or roll cookie dough into perfect balls. He wasn't picky when it came to baking. The repetitive actions and knowing he was providing for people helped slowly calm him down until he was left with a delicious final product and a clear head.

He caught wind of Bucky's birthday from Steve when the Captain thought he was alone in the gym. He used speech-to-text to make a list of gift ideas then actually said the date out loud at the end, as if he would ever forget his best friend's birthday. Peter had been up in the ceiling practicing his agility by swinging back and forth across the gym with a new web fluid he designed and Steve had earbuds in, so he never heard anything. 

As January melted away, Peter took to baking cakes instead. He made a chocolate layered cake for his friends for "Palentine's Day" as he called it on February 15. They all seemed to like it, enough so that MJ and Ned ended up passing out pieces to their friends too until it was all gone. He felt a bit disappointed since he wanted to share some with the team too, but he figured that chance would come up eventually. 

February wasn't too stressful, but the thought of Bucky's birthday persisted and Peter decided he wanted to bake something as a gift. So he practiced between homework and patrols, baking as he studied and thinking up new recipes as he perched on the skyline and surveyed the city. 

Aunt May ended up bringing Peter's wide assortment of baked goods to work as well since he nearly filled the whole kitchen at one point. He wanted to make everything absolutely perfect, from the icing to the flavor to the bake. He wanted to make all those baking show judges proud.

In the early days of March, Peter began focusing on one specific type of cake. He made it as cupcakes first, with little dollops of sweet cream and wedges of fresh strawberry. May was particularly charmed by how cute they looked, but Peter wanted to make it even better.

So finally on the morning of March 10, Peter got his batter in the oven before very carefully slicing fresh, ripe strawberries into little blooming flowers. As the cakes cooled, he whipped up fresh sweet cream. Everything that could be made from scratch ultimately was.

Around lunch time, Peter bid goodbye to his aunt before heading out with the cake in a special container. He was incredibly careful with the cake as he made his way to the tower and bounced in place eagerly as the elevator rose up to the common floor. There wasn't much activity but he was determined to find Bucky and give him the cake in person rather than just leaving it out. 

It took him a bit of searching, but Peter finally found Bucky sitting alone with a book, reading quietly. The sight was so soft and domestic, Peter didn't want to ruin it. But Bucky glanced up anyway and smiled when he saw Peter before setting his book aside.

"Hey, Peter. How are you?"

Peter grinned and walked over, holding out the cake for Bucky. He didn't even bother answering the question.

"Happy birthday," Peter said instead, keeping his voice down to avoid too much of a commotion. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow like he was surprised that Peter even knew or remembered his birthday, but he accepted the container and opened it anyway. And thankfully, Peter guessed right about Bucky liking strawberry shortcake. He chuckled and set it aside on the table next to him with his book before looking at Peter again, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You a spy now too? Knowing my birthday and my favorite cake?" He sounded happy, like he was genuinely pleased by the gift, and Peter was thrilled.

"Maybe. You'll never know," Peter teased as he reached into his backpack and pulled out too forks.

Bucky took one and looked over to the cake again, but he hesitated.

"No plates?"

"Nah," Peter said as he waved his hand dismissively. "Just dive right in."

It didn't take much convincing for Bucky to do so, lightly plucking out one of the carved strawberries to eat first before stabbing his fork in for a decently large bite. He savored it with a grin and a happy moan that made Peter feel warm and fluttery, whether because he was glad the cake was well-received or for other reasons, he wasn't entirely sure. But it didn't really matter, as long as Bucky was happy.

"You did great, Pete. I love this," Bucky praised as he stabbed another bite. "You make it all yourself?"

Peter nodded quickly before taking a bite for himself, thoroughly pleased with the consistency of the cake and texture of the cream.

"Yes, yeah. Baking is what gets me through finals week," he joked, though it wasn't entirely wrong.

Bucky laughed again and shifted over to pat the couch next to him, inviting Peter to sit too.

"Guess I'll have to hang around you during finals then," Bucky said with a gentle smile as he brought the cake over so they could share more easily.

Peter just nodded and ducked his head for another bite to hide his blush. Nobody had ever really praised his baking so much before, and hearing it from Bucky's smooth voice was something entirely new. 

The prospect of spending casual time with Bucky seemed a bit daunting at first since he was typically more reserved than the rest of the team. But simple moments like this, where they could sit together in companionable silence and enjoy something together, seemed nice.

Maybe Peter could make strawberry shortcake cupcakes next time, just to show off his baking skills. And to get more compliments. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro! Clint learning about Pietro's littlespace and both of them easing into it together.

Finding the courage to tell Clint about his regression tendency was difficult. Wanda stood by his side for moral support since she knew about it and acted as a caregiver for her brother in the past. Admitting it to his boyfriend was no easy task, but Pietro managed. And to his immense relief, Clint wasn't freaked out by it. He actually had experience with it as well, since he had often seen or even directly dealt with hostages, refugees, or even other trainees who slipped when stressed.

They were still cautious about it at first. Pietro tried to avoid slipping too deep and Clint asked him countless questions when he was in a normal headspace and could answer them properly. It was a bit of trial-and-error at first but soon enough, they grew to understand each other. 

Pietro had a special blanket he somehow saved from home before the bombs went off and destroyed their town. For a while, that was all he had for when he regressed. But over time, they collected toys, clothes, even pacifiers since Pietro slowed down and didn't have a snarky comment for everything when he was little.

But every now and then when Clint saw Peter wandering around with Bucky, the younger man was always carrying a stuffed animal. And he realized that he never got any for Pietro. Everything he read online and everything he knew from experience told him that littles loved soft toys, especially stuffed animals. How could he have possibly overlooked that?

Struck with the idea, Clint darted back to his unit where Pietro was currently napping with his favorite blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He very carefully sat on the couch next to his sleeping boyfriend and pulled up the first online store he could think of that carried stuffed animals.

Pietro woke up as Clint was trying to decide which stuffed animals to buy. Perks of living in the Tower most of the time on an "official" superhero salary meant he had plenty of money to buy as many toys as he wanted. But he didn't want to go overboard and buy things that his boyfriend wouldn't like.

"Want that one," Pietro murmured, pointing to the screen.

Clint glanced over with a smile and leaned down to kiss Pietro's head before adding it to the cart.

"Sure thing, baby. Go back to sleep," he said as he draped an arm over his boyfriend. Pietro just nodded and closed his eyes again, using Clint's thigh as a pillow.

The next day, a large box arrived labeled with Clint's name. He eagerly carried it inside and set it on the floor next to where Pietro was sprawled out with a coloring book and some crayons. While he didn't often slip into littlespace, his slips tended to last a few days. So he was still feeling quite young when he peeked up at the box curiously, setting his crayons aside before shuffling over.

"These are all for you, little prince. If there are any you don't like, I can send them back," Clint explained as he opened the box.

Pietro rose up on his knees and looked into the box with wide eyes. It seemed like there were a million stuffed animals! He grinned and immediately started pulling them all out so he could see each one, hugging the ones he liked and setting aside the ones he didn't feel a connection to.

The last one in the box was the one he had specifically requested. It was a soft brown hedgehog with blue stitched eyes. No marbles or plastic or hard pieces anywhere on it. Pietro hummed happily and squeezed it to his chest as he fell over onto the pile of the ones he wanted to keep.

"Thank you, papa," Pietro murmured, his voice muffled since his face was still pressed against the hedgehog.

"You're very welcome, sweet boy. I hope you enjoy them."

Clint pressed a kiss to Pietro's wild hair before he started gathering up the rejected stuffed animals to send them back. But as he was closing up the box, he paused. If Peter was anything like Pietro, maybe he would want them instead. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk to Bucky and set up a playdate for their boys and let them be little together.

Though the cuteness level might be lethal, even for two hardened superheroes like them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playdate! The two littles get along like best pals.

Clint was curious about Bucky and Peter's relationship ever since he started noticing similar tendencies between Peter and Pietro. His boyfriend was snarky and sarcastic most of the time, but he became a sweet baby when he went into littlespace and sometimes Peter seemed to be the same. Peter would cling to Bucky, curl up in his lap, demand to be wrapped in a very specific light blue blanket. Pietro had his own grey blanket that he clung to when he felt little too.

So one day, Clint went off in search of Bucky with the intention of asking him about it all. He found Bucky with Peter on a couch in the common area, Peter wrapped in his blue blanket and sound asleep with his head on Bucky's lap. The sight was so very familiar to his own weekends when Pietro got soft and sweet, he couldn't help his smile as he walked over.

Bucky glanced up as Clint got closer and seemed to tense up, like he was ready to defend his boyfriend or leave. But Clint's smile didn't waver as he sat down on the other side of the couch and his voice was low when he spoke.

"You comfortable talking right now? It's kind of about Peter, but nothing bad," Clint said, a hint of hope in his voice.

There was a moment of hesitation before Bucky nodded to give Clint permission to ask his questions. He didn't want to talk too much while Peter was napping but he didn't really mind so long as it was an easy conversation.

"I've noticed that Peter acts.. different sometimes," Clint said carefully. "Pietro gets the same way," he added quickly before Bucky could rise to Peter's defense. 

"The same?" Bucky asked carefully, as if wanting Clint to elaborate. 

"Yeah, y'know. Soft, quiet, sweet. Needs gentler interaction," Clint explained, a little awkwardly. He couldn't quite put it into words.

Bucky nodded and thought quietly, his hand slowly petting through Peter's hair as if he didn't really notice what he was doing. Clint wondered faintly if Pietro would like his hair played with too. Maybe even brushed out after a shower or bath.

"So, have you done any research?" Bucky finally asked, breaching the subject without naming it specifically.

"Yeah, a bit." Clint took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Wanda told me about it too, how she used to take care of him. I don't really know how young he regresses, but he gets more subdued and dependent. It's really.. sweet."

Bucky finally smiled and nodded, but his eyes were down on Peter. There was a shine of affection in his eyes and Clint had to smile again too. He was glad Bucky had finally found someone to be with without any fear.

"Peter usually regresses to around 3, I think. I've taken notes and we've talked about it, looked up other peoples' experiences. It takes a lot of trust for him to feel comfortable sharing it with other people. I'm only telling you because you have Pietro too."

Clint recognized the seriousness of Bucky sharing this information. He hadn't told anyone else about Pietro either, and didn't intend to until he noticed Peter and Bucky.

"Thank you for trusting me," Clint said with a nod. "D'you think.. they would want to talk at all?"

Both men looked at Peter, who was still sound asleep. Pietro tended to still be quite a bit outgoing when he was little, as opposed to Peter who got soft and quiet. Clint worried that Pietro might be too much for Peter to handle, but to his surprise, Bucky shrugged before looking up again.

"Yeah, probably. Peter has been opening up to Nat lately too, and he mentioned wanting a friend to play with who wasn't a caregiver." 

Clint grinned and the rest of their conversation was spent discussing the logistics of when they'd get their boys together.

\-----

By the time the boys got together, both Clint and Bucky had spoken to them about the situation and they both agreed to it. They met in Bucky's apartment to allow Peter to feel more comfortable with the meeting, and Pietro bounced in place as they waited for Bucky to open the door. 

"Calm down, kid," Clint said with a soft laugh as he ruffled Pietro's hair.

Pietro huffed and swatted at Clint's hand before shooting him a snarky look.

"I'm still my regular self, Clint," he said as he rolled his eyes.

But then Bucky opened the door and Pietro perked up as he waved and darted into the apartment. Clint shrugged in apology and stepped in too, letting Bucky close the door behind them as he wandered to the living room. 

Peter was sitting on the couch with his blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his panda plush on his lap, eyes wide as he watched the cartoon Bucky had turned on earlier. He clearly was at least partially regressed, which Pietro realized right away. So he slowed down and perched lightly next to Peter, who blinked and looked over before curling up shyly.

Bucky immediately went to Peter's side and Clint set his bag down before sitting next to Pietro. Peter wormed his way onto Bucky's lap and hid his face in his daddy's neck, who laughed softly and rubbed his baby's back.

"It's okay, little one. Pietro is a friend, yeah? And Clint is his daddy, just like I am for you," Bucky reassured him.

"Papa," Pietro corrected, then blushed when both Bucky and Peter looked over at him.

"Papa?" Peter asked, voice soft and curious.

The voice had Pietro relaxing with the reminder that Peter was like him too. He nodded with a smile and scooted a little closer, glancing briefly at Bucky to make sure he was allowed to.

"Mhm, papa. Call Clint papa, not daddy," Pietro explained.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in understanding. Then he slid off Bucky's lap and held out his panda plush to show Pietro, making it wave one of its paws.

"This is panda, he's my favorite. You got plushies?" Peter was curious whether he was in littlespace or not and his love for soft plush animals bubbled up along with it.

Pietro lit up at the sight of Peter's plushie before realizing he didn't have one. He turned to Clint and opened his mouth to ask for one, but the older man was already holding out his hedgehog and grey blanket. Rather than blushing this time, Pietro grinned and grabbed both before turning back to Peter to show them off.

The two got into their conversations easily and despite Pietro's insistence that he wasn't regressing earlier, he slid into his littlespace rather quickly. The caregivers shifted to another couch so they could talk, often glancing over to watch their boys interact with fond smiles.

Pietro was older than Peter both in literal age and regression age, but they still got along well. As their conversations tapered off with both feeling soft and lazy and no longer in the mood to talk, they wound up practically cuddled together with their own blankets, plushies of choice held to their chests. There was an easy sense of calm in the apartment, everyone feeling safe and settled and accepted for who they were.

Clint and Pietro stayed through lunch and dinner since the littles felt so comfortable with each other. They even went into Peter's room, which was essentially a playroom since he always slept with Bucky in the other bedroom. When Pietro came back out, he immediately clung to Clint's arm and begged his papa to make him a playroom too.

"Only if you help me, little prince. You aren't little all the time," Clint chuckled, already having made plans to make a playroom after Bucky had mentioned it earlier.

Pietro was happy enough with that answer and darted back to Peter's room. A bit later, the caregivers went to check on their littles and smiled from the doorway. Peter had set up his plushies like they were in a meeting, something he did often, and he was systematically introducing each one to Pietro's hedgehog.

Eventually, as the evening wore on, the boys piled together on the couch again and laid down with their heads close so they could still feel like they were cuddling. Peter was the first to yawn, and Pietro was soon after, rubbing at his face before nuzzling into his hedgehog. 

In hushed voices, Bucky and Clint said their goodbyes and agreed to set up another playdate soon. They were both surprised that their boyfriends got along so well in their littlespace right away, especially given that they didn't interact a whole lot normally. Over all, it was a great day for everyone.

Clint gently woke Pietro up when he started to doze off, taking his hedgehog and blanket to tuck into his bag again so they weren't dropped or left behind on accident. Pietro whined and rubbed at his face again, but thankfully it didn't take too much nudging to get him up off the couch. Clint held his hand as they walked out, waving to Bucky once more before closing the door.

"You have a nice time, baby?" Clint asked as he pressed a kiss to Pietro's head.

They were waiting for the elevator to their floor since Clint knew Pietro would pout about stairs and demand to be carried.

"Yes, papa," Pietro murmured, his head resting on Clint's shoulders and eyes half-closed.

When they got back to their apartment, Clint took out the hedgehog and blanket to set on their bed before helping Pietro into his pajamas. They opted for patterned pajamas this time since he still felt little and always liked when there were fun shapes on his clothes. 

They fell asleep easily that night with Pietro's blanket bundled around his shoulders and his hedgehog tucked against his chest. He liked to curl around his plushie when he felt small, finding a sense of safety and comfort in it. And Clint was more than happy to be the big spoon and press close to nuzzle into Pietro's soft hair as they slept.

Both couples slept easily with their littles worn out from a day of play and the caregivers filled with new ideas and hopes for the future. They would definitely have to plan another playdate soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Bucky becomes soft daddy with the help of baby Peter.

Bucky absolutely hated staff meetings. All this government interference now had the Avengers feeling more like a corporate company than a team of superheroes, and he never had patience for bureaucracy. He was frustrated from the lack of competency on behalf of the government officials that tried to interject their opinions as to how the Avengers should handle themselves and any dangerous situations they find themselves in. Those people clearly had no idea how to save the world.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped into his apartment, fully intending to eat every sweet treat in his kitchen before laying down for an angry powernap. But as he was rifling through the cupboards, he caught the faint sound of someone humming to themself, an aimless tune that immediately told him Peter was here and likely in littlespace. Sugary treats were not a good idea to have out when Peter was feeling little, they only made him harder to keep still and well-behaved. They have wound up with Peter stuck to the ceiling before because he crawled up during a sugar high then felt too scared to crawl back down for his nap when he started crashing.

So Bucky sighed and put his bag of Reese’s cups back in the top cupboard before following the humming to the bedroom. He peeked in and found Peter sitting there in baby blue pajamas with an assortment of stuffed animals in front of him, apparently very focused on getting them all set up properly. The sight eased some of Bucky’s frustrations and he smiled as he walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge.

“Hey, baby boy. Whatcha got goin’ on here?” he asked softly.

Peter glanced over then grinned when he realized Bucky was there, immediately launching himself into the older man’s arms to be held and hugged.

“Hi, daddy! We were having a meeting but some were grumpy about where they were assigned to sit so I had’ta switch ‘em.” Peter then wiggled free from the hug and went back to rearranging the plushies until he was happy with the setup.

Bucky watched fondly the whole time until Peter suddenly handed him a sketchbook and a thick blue crayon. He looked down at the supplies curiously before flipping through the book to check the other pages. Most of them were messy scribbles about stuffed animals and other toys, some were half-solved math equations, and some were doodles. He chuckled softly and looked back up at the toys to watch the meeting closely. Apparently he was the secretary today.

“Panda and puppy have been fighting over who’s most cuddly, even though I think they’re both very cuddly,” Peter began. Bucky dutifully documented the dispute as Peter rambled on about the pros and cons of cuddling each of them.

By the time the dispute was settled, in a tie just as Bucky expected, Peter was starting to yawn. He had some plushies on his lap who acted as the final deciders, and hugged both to his chest with the others piled around him. The initial organization at the beginning of the meeting was gone since Peter liked to be surrounded by soft things as often as possible when he was little, so why would he leave the plushies over there when they could all be piled on him?

Bucky’s earlier frustrations were completely gone as he watched Peter become sleepy, blinking slowly and slurring his words together. So he set the sketchbook aside and gently shifted Peter up to lay on the pillows while surrounded by all the stuffed animals he had brought with. There wasn’t much space left on the bed for him, but Bucky didn’t mind. He could eat his candy in peace and watch some television while he waited for Peter to wake up.

But as he started to get up from the bed, a hand reached out to grab onto his wrist. He glanced back to see Peter looking at him with a sleepy expression, eyes shining with confusion.

“Where goin’, daddy?” Peter asked, barely able to get words out with how quickly he was falling asleep.

Bucky’s plans immediately dissolved at that precious question, so he lifted Peter’s hand and kissed it before smiling and getting up again.

“Just changing into my pajamas, little prince. I’ll be right back to cuddle you,” he promised with a soft voice.

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, content with the answer. Bucky shucked his jeans off and swapped his shirt for a softer pajama shirt before climbing back into bed. Peter shifted a little, not completely asleep yet, and pressed into Bucky’s arms with his two formerly-bickering plushies held against his chest. Bucky tucked his boyfriend close and nuzzled against his soft hair with a sigh and a smile.

“Sleep well, sweet baby,” he murmured as he closed his eyes too.

Forget candy and television, this was by far the best way to unwind after a stressful meeting. Peter was too sweet to allow any negativity to linger for long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterspider, with Steve too! 
> 
> Steve is watching little!Peter while Bucky is at a meeting. Peter has an accident and is all upset about it. Both Steve and Bucky comfort him.

Bucky and Peter had been going strong and steady for a while, both as a romantic couple and as a caregiver/little pair. While Peter had been hesitant to let others know about his regression (outside of Clint and Pietro, of course), they had both discussed it and decided to let Steve know as well. Steve was Bucky’s best friend and they trusted each other with their lives, which had been proven time and time again, so Peter wasn’t too worried about him knowing.

It took a few playdates for Peter to feel settled with Steve around and he clung to Bucky more often than not. But eventually, Peter was able to relax and even sit on Steve’s lap to cuddle when Bucky had to go to meetings to deal with some other chores around their unit. The two grew close over the weeks until there wasn’t much fussing when Bucky had to leave while Peter felt little since he knew Steve would be there to take care of him.

One day Peter woke up feeling little but Bucky wasn’t in bed with him. He whined and looked around the bedroom nervously until he heard movement out in the living room. The bed was really comfortable and he didn’t want to move, but he wanted his daddy more. So he managed to get up, tuck a blanket around his shoulders like a cape, and held his soft brown bear to his chest as he shuffled out to the living room.

“Daddy, you weren’t in bed,” Peter huffed, pouting in Bucky’s direction.

Bucky was already dressed and looked like he was getting ready to leave. Steve was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. They both paused their conversation and glanced over when Peter appeared, nearly melting at the sight of his bed-ruffled hair and pink pouty cheeks.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby. I was gonna go wake you up before I left, but I guess you beat me to that,” Bucky said in a gentle voice as he walked over to scoop Peter up.

Peter clung to Bucky and whimpered softly, not wanting his daddy to leave so soon. He was always clingy in the morning since he was slow to wake up, and it got even worse when he felt little. But Steve was right there, setting his mug down before standing and stepping up close to rest a hand on Peter’s back and offer his own reassurance too.

“It’ll be okay, buddy. I’m gonna be with you all day until daddy comes back. How’s that sound?” Steve’s voice had the same gentle tone as Bucky’s, and the words helped Peter slowly relax.

“‘Kay,” Peter murmured, though he kept his face tucked against Bucky’s neck.

Realizing it would take a little while for Peter to relax, Bucky shifted over to sit on the couch while keeping Peter on his lap. The younger man curled up with a sigh, glad that he seemed to be getting his way, and tugged at the blanket until it was laid across them properly. Bucky ended up tucked into the blanket just as much as Peter, which was likely on purpose, and he chuckled softly as his boyfriend got settled.

Peter peeked up with a small smile, holding his bear against his cheek and looking absolutely adorable. He liked when Bucky laughed, the sound was so happy and the vibrations in his chest made him feel fuzzy and warm. The little pressed closer with a soft sound as if he was trying to worm his way into Bucky’s clothes and keep him there somehow.

“I can only stay for a little bit, sweetheart. I got a meeting soon, that’s why Stevie is here,” Bucky reminded Peter, gently running a hand through his soft hair.

“We can just veg out and watch tv all day if you want,” Steve offered from where he sat a few feet away.

It was a tempting offer. Steve was almost as good at cuddling as Bucky, and they got along pretty well. Peter was just feeling grumpy about waking up alone and wanted to spend some time with his daddy before they had to be apart for the rest of the day. Rather than trying to force conversation with Peter, the two older men lapsed into comfortable silence as Bucky slowly rubbed Peter’s back and Steve sipped his coffee.

When it was finally time for Bucky to leave, he gently transferred Peter over to Steve’s lap. Peter was mostly asleep but still awake enough to whine and try to cling onto Bucky. Steve helped with the transfer, gently prying Peter’s hands off of Bucky’s shirt before wrapping him up securely in his blanket and cradling him on his lap. After another minute of fussing and Bucky peppering kisses over Peter’s head, he finally calmed down and curled into Steve instead.

“Good baby. I’ll be back as soon as possible, okay?” Bucky pressed one more kiss to Peter’s cheek before nodding in thanks to Steve and heading out.

Since Peter was still tired and his fussy episode had worn him out even more, he ended up dozing on Steve’s lap for a little longer. Steve was solid and warm, much like Bucky, so it was easy to nap and cuddle with him. 

A few more hours passed and it was inching closer to lunch time when Peter finally woke up again. He yawned and stretched out across Steve’s lap before blinking his eyes open and looking around sleepily. Bucky was still gone but that was to be expected. At least Steve was there with him so he wasn’t completely alone.

“M’hungry,” Peter said as he leaned into Steve again.

“Want me to get lunch going?” Steve’s voice was still soft and Peter hummed at the sound. It was soothing when most other sounds felt overwhelming, and sometimes he couldn’t quite focus on what Steve was actually saying.

But the mention of lunch kept Peter focused, and he nodded before sliding off Steve’s lap to sit on the couch. He kept the blanket wrapped around himself and nuzzled into his brown bear as he slowly woke up. 

Steve watched for a moment to make sure that Peter was okay before heading into the kitchen. All the units on the compound had a pretty open layout so Steve could still see Peter as he put together some sandwiches. He even cut Peter’s using a sandwich cutter that made the halves look like dinosaurs before arranging them on his plate with broccoli trees and a ranch dressing pond. And because Steve was a softie and liked to spoil Peter, he grabbed a bag of chips and poured some into a separate bowl too. 

When lunch was complete, Steve brought the food out into the living room and set the plates on the coffee table. Peter lit up at the shapes of his sandwich and grabbed it eagerly, taking a big bite before humming in approval. Turkey and cheese was his favorite sandwich, as Steve had learned. And while raw broccoli wasn’t necessarily his favorite vegetable, he liked how they looked like trees and fit into the scene. Drowning them in ranch dressing helped Peter finish off his vegetables before he pulled the bowl of chips over and started happily crunching on them.

Steve liked to make sure Peter was healthy. Maybe it was all those PSA videos he made for high schools in the past, advocating for exercise and healthy diets, but it really stuck with him. And now that they could afford healthy foods, he saw no reason why they shouldn’t eat them. And since Peter finished his vegetables before reaching for the chips, Steve didn’t try to take the bowl away. He just ate his own lunch in peace and kept an eye on Peter to ensure he didn’t choke.

Once lunch was over, Peter seemed more awake. He was still in his pajamas but Steve didn't really see a reason why he should change, and he didn’t want to risk ruining Peter’s mood without Bucky there to swoop in and save the day. So he cleaned up their dishes as Peter grabbed the television remote and started searching for something to watch, humming softly to himself and starting to wiggle in place a little.

Steve didn’t really think much of the wiggling since Peter often moved around a lot, whether he was in a normal headspace or feeling little. It was nearly impossible to get him to stay still unless he was asleep. So Steve didn’t comment on it as he sat down again and waited for Peter to pick a show.

Peter finally settled on a Lego Star Wars show, eyes wide as he watched the animated blocks move around. And not even a minute passed before he hopped off the couch to find his own Star Wars Lego sets. Steve noticed Peter walking a little awkwardly but there didn’t seem to be anything wrong. He decided he would just keep a closer eye on Peter throughout the day.

“You feeling okay, buddy?” Steve asked as Peter sat down again, on the floor this time so he could play with his Legos.

“Mhm, I’m okay,” Peter answered without even looking up, sounding rather distracted.

Steve still wasn’t convinced, especially when Peter shifted to kneeling with his legs squeezed together. He was still wiggling, though now it was more like rocking side to side. And by then, Steve had got to know Peter well enough to recognize what was wrong.

“Peter, do you need to go potty?” Steve kept his voice gentle since Peter didn’t like to be interrupted when he was playing, but he would be even more upset if he had an accident.

“Nope!” Peter insisted, though his voice had gone a little higher which gave away both his lie and his growing need to relieve himself.

Rather than trying to argue, Steve took out his phone and sent a text to Bucky about it, mostly just to warn him that his boyfriend may need some help rather than trying to get Peter in trouble. Bucky replied saying the meeting was wrapping up and he would be back soon. Steve hoped Peter would last until Bucky returned.

But such was not the case. Barely ten minutes passed before Peter let out a sudden whimper and froze in place, hands wedged between his legs. His cheeks were pink but he refused to look at Steve, not wanting to admit that he was right.

“Can you stand up, buddy? We gotta get you to the bathroom,” Steve urged as he stepped over the toys to stand next to Peter.

Peter moved as if he intended to get up, but quickly froze again as he rose up on his knees. His whimper became a high whine as he squeezed his eyes shut and quickly shook his head.

“Can’ move, Stevie!” 

The poor thing sounded so distressed, Steve’s heart ached for him.

“It’s okay, no need to move. Just focus on holding it and I’ll carry you, alright?” Steve offered as he kneeled down to pick Peter up.

But before Steve could lift him completely, Peter let out a little sob as the front of his pajamas turned dark. A line trailed down his leg as Peter started to tremble in Steve’s hold. Before either of them could do anything, there was a puddle forming on the floor. Peter started crying loudly and clung onto Steve for comfort, so upset that he had wet himself.

“Oh, Petey, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m not upset. Let’s get to the bathroom now, come on. Let’s get cleaned up.” Steve spoke slow and soft, trying to remain gentle to keep Peter from having a complete meltdown.

They managed to get to the bathroom without leaving too much of a trail, and Steve helped Peter out of his wet clothes before getting him into the shower. Steve rinsed Peter off before plugging the drain and letting the tub fill up for a bubble bath, hoping it would help him calm down again.

With the sounds of the water and Peter’s sobbing, neither of them heard Bucky come in. Bucky took time to clean up the mess and throw the towels in the washing machine before knocking on the bathroom door and peeking in.

Peter looked up with wide and fearful eyes, worried someone else would find out about his accident. But once he saw Bucky, he whined and reached his hands out like he wanted his daddy close.

“D-daddy,” he whimpered, still hiccupping with his sobs.

“I’m here, baby. Did Stevie get you all cleaned up?” Bucky asked softly as he kneeled down next to the tub.

Steve scooted aside so they could both be there as Peter nodded and grabbed onto Bucky’s arm with a wet hand. There were bubbles filling up the tub too, already sticking to Peter and helping him relax after his embarrassing ordeal.

“Mhm. Stevie’s nice,” Peter murmured, giving Steve a shy smile.

“It was no problem, buddy. You know I love you.” Steve really did love Peter, in a simple way that wasn’t really romantic. It was different from the love that Peter and Bucky shared.

Peter blushed at Steve’s words and ducked his head as he tried to press close to Bucky, even with his wet skin and the wall of the tub between them.

“Ah, come on, baby boy. Let’s get you clean, then we can cuddle,” Bucky suggested with his own smile.

Both Steve and Bucky worked to get Peter clean, blowing bubbles and gently tickling him until he was giggling again. By the time he was clean, he seemed to be in a much better mood. Bucky helped Peter stand and held onto him as Steve pulled the plug to drain the tub and grabbed a towel to dry Peter off. They both fussed over him the whole time, Bucky carrying Peter to the bedroom and Steve getting out some fresh pajamas to dress him in.

Once Peter was dried and dressed, he was all smiles again and held onto both Steve and Bucky. The two older men looked at each other curiously but they didn’t question it. The living room was perfectly clean when they went back out, nothing to remind Peter of what happened earlier. They piled onto the couch with Peter’s blanket and his favorite brown bear, a happy cuddle pile as they continued watching the Lego show that was on earlier.

It was easy to relax together. There was a beautiful sense of peace over them as Peter cuddled up to both Bucky and Steve, completely content and calm between them. Bucky faintly wondered if Steve would want to be more involved, be more than just a friend. Steve’s comment about loving Peter wasn’t overlooked. But he would have to talk to Steve about that separately, and mention it to Peter once he was feeling big again before anyone did anything about that.

For the time being, it was nice to just be together as they were. Peter was a sweet boy and deserved all the love offered him, no matter what kind it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is getting more involved!

Peter really did not like raw vegetables. He could eat a whole bowl if they were cooked - steamed, roasted, sauteed, anything. But  _ raw _ ? No way.

“Peter, we don’t have time to cook them. You need to finish your vegetables so we can leave. Don’t you want to go see daddy?” Steve’s voice was getting a frustrated edge to it. He usually tried to speak calmly to Peter when the boy was feeling little, but they had been going back and forth about eating vegetables for nearly 20 minutes by then and he was running out of patience.

“No, they’re icky!” Peter yelled again, pushing his plate away just after Steve had pushed it back in front of him.

They were supposed to meet Bucky during his break from some special training course he was in, and the break was rapidly approaching. But Peter still refused to eat his vegetables despite clear instructions from Bucky to do so. Honestly, Steve probably could’ve cooked them earlier rather than arguing with Peter, but the little had been so well-behaved earlier. He didn’t expect this level of resistance.

“Peter, please,” Steve sighed, getting close to the limits of his patience as he pushed the plate over once more.

Peter looked at Steve and, much like a cat, very slowly pushed his plate off the table. The dull thud of plastic hitting the floor and the scattered various sounds of baby carrots and cherry tomatoes rolling away made Steve’s eye twitch.

Before Peter could consider the consequences of his actions, he was out of his seat and bent over Steve’s lap with his arms pinned behind his back. He cried out at the sudden movement and squirmed on Steve’s lap as he tried to get away.

“Lemme go, Stevie!” 

But while Peter was a match for Bucky, he was not a match for Steve. The true serum was embedded into Steve’s genes and his strength was quite considerable. Steve kept Peter in place with a firm hold and leaned down to get close to his ear before speaking.

“You have one more chance to eat your vegetables before you get punished, little boy. I can let you up and you can finish them before we go see your daddy, or I can spank you once for every minute that you’ve been testing my patience and you can explain to him why you don’t want to sit on his lap,” Steve explained, voice dangerously calm.

The ability to dish out punishment was a relatively new thing. Bucky had approached Steve a few weeks ago about becoming more involved with him and Peter. He agreed that they would need to talk to Peter before settling on anything, but he was interested. The discussion went well, all things considered. Peter was shy but willing, so they had all decided to take it slow. Since then, Steve had only threatened punishment once before when Peter was grumpy from not getting enough sleep and wouldn’t clean up any of his messes.

Peter whimpered as he thought. Normally, he was quite rebellious against raw vegetables. But he really wanted to sit on his daddy’s lap for some proper cuddles, and a spanking would make that nearly impossible. Especially a spanking delivered by Steve.

“I’ll eat them,” Peter finally whispered, voice shaky with how close he came to tears.

“Good boy.” Steve let Peter back up and set him in his seat before gathering the spilled vegetables.

A quick rinse in the kitchen and the vegetables were right back in front of Peter. The boy rubbed his eyes before quickly eating them, trying to avoid the weird rubbery crunch of the carrots and gooey insides of the tomatoes. When his plate was empty, Steve was right there to set down a cup of juice to help wash down the taste. Peter downed it immediately before peeking over at Steve.

Thank you, Stevie.” Peter’s voice was soft and sweet again, like he hadn’t been seconds away from being punished earlier.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Ready to go see daddy?”

Steve rinsed the lunch dishes before taking Peter’s hand with a smile. Peter smiled too, his mood lifting at the prospect of seeing his daddy soon. Bucky would be so proud that he ate his veggies!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 3,341 words of Peter getting absolutely ruined :3

One of Bucky’s favorite things about the modern era was all the technology. He could make damn near  _ anything _ he wanted and hardly anybody could stop him. Pairing his technical know-how with Steve’s artistic drive brought about some interesting ways to entertain themselves.

Most of the time, they were harmless, innocent little inventions. Steve drew up a toy, Bucky made it. Steve wanted a more adjustable easel for when he painted by the windows, Bucky made it. Sometimes Steve even drew up the designs for an idea Bucky had but couldn’t quite see clearly enough to dive in without blueprints. They worked well together both on and off the battlefield and their creativity seemed to know no bounds.

Which, in Peter’s case, could be both good and bad. He often got the toys that Steve and Bucky made together, much to his delight. But he was also their little guinea pig when it came to testing other items out.

Like their newest design - a vibrating cock cage that was sized perfectly for Peter.

“You wanna play, baby?” Bucky cooed as he held out the cage for Peter to see.

The cage was shiny, silvery, with a soft silicone ring around the base of it. The metal itself didn’t carry the vibrations so much as the silicone did, just to avoid irritation on Peter’s sensitive skin. The boy whined at the sight though, knowing that he would be in for a long day of being teased and edged with it. His excitement was considerably lower than Steve and Bucky’s.

“Aw, no whining,” Steve murmured with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair.

Steve would be the one really interacting with Peter for this test while Bucky took proper notes. They always made sure to have one person not directly involved in the test to take notes and observe from an outside perspective. For science.

“Stevie always mean,” Peter pouted, glaring at the cage.

Both older men laughed at the accusation. Steve did tend to be a bit more strict, a bit more aggressive. He was the one who dished out real punishments. Peter knew he had done something really bad if he had to go to Steve for his punishment rather than Bucky. And Steve tended to be, well, a sadist. He liked to see Peter cry and hear him whine as he tried to squirm away from whatever they were doing. Of course, they always had safewords in place and went through thorough aftercare. Steve would never  _ really _ hurt Peter. But he was more into it than Bucky by a long shot.

“I think you can handle it,” Steve urged, tucking his hand under Peter’s shirt to lightly skate his fingers across the younger’s belly.

Peter squirmed as he thought, looking between Steve, Bucky, and the cage. Finally, he couldn’t really deny that he was interested. And really, he always felt good after they all played together. He just liked to pout and make a scene beforehand.

“Okay..” Peter nodded in agreement. They could test the cage out on him.

“Good boy,” Bucky said with a smile, stepping closer and guiding Peter to lay back.

There was some fidgeting and a little more fussing as they got Peter undressed and into the cage. He squirmed around a lot and only went still when Steve gave him a sharp look. That look was familiar. It meant he would be in big trouble if he didn’t start acting properly.

When Peter was naked and the cage was properly in place, he squirmed again as he looked down at it. Cages always made him feel even more shy than usual. It was like they took away part of his control, left his pleasure entirely in the hands of Steve and Bucky. And while Peter trusted them with his life, it was still a rather overwhelming experience to have to rely on them when he felt so sensitive and vulnerable.

“Daddy,” Peter sniffled, reaching out for Bucky.

Bucky sat down on the bed and gently pulled Peter onto his lap, rubbing his back slowly to help him relax. Diving in while Peter was anxious would only lead to him crashing, and everyone wanted to avoid that. Steve sat with them and offered some reassurance too. If Peter really was worried and needed a gentler handling, he could provide that as well. He was just as caring as Bucky.

“I’ll go easy if you need me to, sweetheart.” Steve’s voice was soft too. He wouldn’t get even remotely mean until Peter was more steady.

They ended up cuddling for a few minutes as Peter adjusted to the cage. It was always a bit awkward at first since it felt like there was something between his legs that he wanted to move, but he settled into it eventually. When he felt better, he looked up and gave Steve and Bucky a shy smile.

“I’m okay. I’m ready.” His voice was steadier and there was an eager shine in his eyes that helped the two men believe him.

“Alright, you know what to say if you need us to stop?” Bucky asked as he gently shifted Peter onto Steve’s lap so he could get up and grab his tablet.

“Yellow to pause for a bit, red to completely stop,” Peter recited.

“Good boy,” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and kissed his cheek.

Peter giggled at the kiss and wiggled in Steve’s lap, though now it was more out of excitement than nerves. Bucky was already scribbling down notes, likely documenting Peter’s nervous reaction and how they had to console him before getting started. He was very thorough with notes.

“I got the remote control.” Steve held up a little square to show Peter. It was essentially just a small screen that displayed a grid of options. “There are different rhythms, different intensities, different location focuses. Your daddy went all out with this.”

“Only the best for my baby. That’s why I needed your help, Steve. None currently available on the market were good enough,” Bucky chimed in without looking up, tapping away at his screen.

“Wanna play!” Peter chirped, trying to grab at the remote.

Steve just  _ tsk _ ’d and held the remote up high so Peter could’t reach, then glanced up and pressed a button. Peter squeaked and jolted on Steve’s lap, immediately dropping his hands down as he started to squirm in a new way. His cheeks blushed red immediately and his eyes widened as he struggled to process this new sensation.

“Aw, you okay?” Steve cooed with a smirk. “Didn't you wanna play, baby?”

Bucky was looking up then, gaze almost analytical as he watched Peter’s reactions. Steve read out the setting without needing to be asked before setting the remote aside and rubbing slowly along Peter’s thighs with both hands.

The poor thing was already trembling and the vibrations were just on the lowest setting. Steve was eager to see what a mess Peter would become once he started playing around with the settings. But to avoid overwhelming him too quickly, Steve just pet Peter all over and murmured gentle praise to him until his breathing leveled out somewhat.

“Oh, there we go. You back with me, little one?”

Peter whimpered but he nodded, turning in Steve's hold to press against him as he sought out comfort. It wasn’t so bad that he needed to call ‘yellow’ or anything like that, it was just an unusual sensation and he needed something familiar to help him through it.

Steve gave Peter another minute to settle before reaching down to cup the cage in his palm, easily holding the whole thing with one hand. He could feel the vibrations but surprisingly they didn’t feel very strong. So either Peter was just incredibly sensitive, or there was decent enough insulation that the vibrations were really only felt on the inside.

“I’m gonna turn it up a notch now. You can handle it, sweet baby.” Steve tapped the remote again and Peter jolted again, much like when it was first turned on. 

The whine that Peter let out was absolutely beautiful - high and cracking on the end as he dissolved into whimpering. His hips were rocking forward like he was trying to press into the source of the vibrations, but the cage just moved right with him.

“St- Stevie! So m-much!” Peter stuttered out as he panted for breath and clung tightly to Steve.

Even on the second level, Steve could barely feel anything through the cage. The vibrations did go up slightly though, so he was wondering how it really felt for Peter. He wanted to get mean.

“Aw, your little baby cock is real sensitive, isn’t it?” Steve cooed with a smirk.

Peter squeaked and blushed dark, shaking his head as he tried to hide his face in Steve’s shoulder. Humiliation had  _ such _ a strong effect on him, especially when he was feeling little.

“No? I can barely feel any vibrations through the cage.” Bucky scribbled that down, as Steve expected. “That must mean it isn’t very strong at all. You’re just a sweet, sensitive baby.”

Steve turned up the intensity again to the third level. Bucky had only programmed five levels since he knew Peter was pretty sensitive and too much vibration would turn to the uncomfortable kind of painful. Having the intensity at the third of five levels made Peter writhe in Steve's lap and pant for breath as his body struggled to reconcile what was happening.

The metal of the cage was keeping Peter's dick properly contained, restricting him from growing with how turned-on he was. It hurt but he loved it, moaning and whining as he clung to Steve and tears started sliding down his cheeks.

"Oh, my little crybaby," Steve teased with a grin. Peter just sobbed and tried to press against the man's thigh and grind against him as if that would bring him the friction he wanted.

"Why don't you fill him with something too, Steve?" Bucky had glanced up from his tablet and was watching, still entirely clinical and observational. "Fingers or cock, whatever you think would be best."

The way Bucky spoke so casually had Peter shuddering again, feeling far too much like some sort of experiment or toy for him and Steve. He could barely register what the words really were, only focused on his daddy's tone.

Steve went still though. He hadn't really fucked Peter yet. His fingers and tongue had been in Peter's hole, and the boy had given him a blowjob before. But he had yet to actually fill Peter up properly.

"You sure?" Steve asked. There was a lot of trust between him and Bucky to manage this kind of relationship and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Yeah, go for it. As long as he's okay with it, do whatever you want." Bucky offered Steve a faint smile to show he really meant what he said.

Well, there was no way Steve would pass up this opportunity.

Steve gripped Peter's waist and gently moved him off his lap to lay back on the bed before crawling between his legs. Peter whimpered when his point of friction was taken away and canted his hips up, trying to invite Steve closer.

" _ Stevie _ ," Peter whined, clearly asking for something despite being unable to form the words.

"I got you, baby. I'll take care of you," Steve promised breathlessly, looking over Peter with a new sort of appreciation.

This had been a wet dream for months now, to have Peter spread out beneath him all ready to take his cock. Sliding a hand down between Peter's cheeks, Steve felt a little bit of slick stickiness. He made a soft sound of surprise before looking down.

Peter's hole was puffy and leaking. Apparently he and Bucky had a round or two earlier. Steve chuckled softly before reaching for the nearby bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. 

"Giving me your sloppy seconds, Barnes?" he asked as he started working a finger into Peter.

"I don't hear you complaining. Besides, you seemed like the type to appreciate that," Bucky answered casually from the side of the bed, having shifted to get a better view of what was happening.

"Well, you got me there." Steve eased a second finger in, still tuned in to Peter's sounds just to monitor them as he spoke to Bucky.

"Boy has a surprising level of stamina. Maybe we can work together to wear him out one day." Bucky paused after his own suggestion then switched to a new note and scribbled that down too. "Actually, that ain't a bad idea," he mumbled to himself.

"Sure, pal. I'm just gonna focus on wearing him out right now." With three fingers working in Peter's used hole, Steve turned his attention back to the boy moaning and writhing beneath him.

If Peter wasn't enhanced, Steve didn't think he'd be able to handle this kind of drawn-out teasing. The boy's body was shiny with sweat, blushed pretty pink, his muscles taut all over. His cheeks were red as he cried and gripped at the sheets in attempt to ground himself.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, baby. I ain't gonna go easy unless you call a safeword, got it?" Steve asked as he eased his fingers out.

Both Steve and Bucky looked at Peter as they waited for an answer. It took Peter some time to be able to form words between hiccups and pants for breath, but he managed it.

"Y-yes, Stevie," he whimpered out, voice faint and slurred.

With approval from Peter and Bucky, Steve got himself slicked up before slowly pushing him. 

To say Peter felt amazing would be an understatement. Stretched from Bucky's cock and Steve's fingers, sloppy with cum and lube, warm and trembling like Peter's whole body. Steve moaned loudly as he pushed deeper, refusing to stop before he was fully buried. Peter could only lay there and take it, too high-strung to do anything else. 

"Fuck, baby. Your daddy is real lucky," Steve panted out when his hips met Peter's ass.

Peter's face was screwed up in overwhelming pleasure. He was shaking and floating and so wonderfully fuzzy. Nothing nothing except Steve and his daddy. The vibrating cage felt painful and amazing and Steve's cock filled him so damn well. It felt like every nerve in his body was tingling with arousal and all he could do was moan in response, too fried to do anything else.

Realizing he wouldn't get a response, Steve started rocking his hips into Peter with a slow and steady pace. The boy's sounds pitched and fell with each thrust and before long, clear fluid started leaking out through the slit at the top of the cage. Bucky scribbled down a note as he checked the time and Steve swiped it up on a finger before holding it to Peter's lips.

"Clean up your mess, dirty baby. Good boys don't leave sticky messes all over the bed," he cooed with a smirk, loving how Peter whimpered as he tried to lick up his own fluids with an uncoordinated tongue. 

When his hand was clean, Steve gripped Peter's waist with both hands and shot a look to Bucky as warning before suddenly picking up his pace. He started really fucking into Peter, hard enough to make the bed rock and fast enough that Peter never felt empty. The poor thing barely had time to catch his breath before he was screaming and arching up off the bed, body nearly folding in on itself.

Peter's scream finally got to Bucky, who was biting his lip as he watched with a heated gaze. He still scribbled down the occasional note but by then, his attention was more on how absolutely gorgeous his little boy looked getting fucked into the bed by his best friend. Steve moved so fluidly, so smoothly. There was never a hitch in his movements and Peter's senses couldn't keep up with it.

Even with the cage constricting his cock, Peter felt like he was moments away from coming. The vibrations, Steve fucking him, Bucky watching so intensely. He was overwhelmed and overstimulated in the best ways possible.

Steve's fingers dug into Peter's skin bruisingly tight, practically yanking the smaller man onto his cock every time he thrust forward. It was aggressive, borderline animalistic. Steve was panting and growling, grunting with every thrust as if he was trying to fuck Peter unconscious.

And he very nearly did.

Peter's body suddenly went rigid and his eyes flew open as he gasped sharply. He looked like he was in pain until he moaned loudly and cum leaked out from his cage. His body trembled through his orgasm as he struggled for breath, letting out choked little sounds and sobbing through the intensity of his orgasm. 

The sight of Peter coming so hard, along with his damn tight he got, soon had Steve coming too. The volume of his sounds rivaled Peter's as he groaned and thrust forward once more. He twitched as he spilled into the boy, panting harshly as he pressed as close as possible.

But no sense of peace settled over the room yet. Peter started crying from discomfort but he was too weak to tell anyone what he needed. The cage was still on and vibrating and he was so sensitive that it was starting to hurt in an unenjoyable way.

Thankfully Steve heard the faint buzzing and quickly grabbed for the remote. He turned off the vibrations and Peter let out a thankful whimper before going still and quiet as he tried to catch his breath. 

Both Steve and Peter were quite exhausted by the test. Peter was already almost passed out but Steve was able to get up and shuffle to the bathroom on shaky legs to get a wet cloth and wipe them both off. Bucky finished his notes before setting the tablet aside and climbing onto the bed.

The cage gently came off, though Peter still whimpered and shied away from it. Bucky murmured gentle praise as he peppered kisses all over Peter's face and along his neck to help him settle down again and feel loved.

"You did so well, Peter. I'm so proud of you." Bucky nuzzled into Peter's neck to kiss over his throat too, but he didn't want to rile the boy up again so he kissed back up to his head before tucking him close to cuddle.

Steve laid down too and smiled at them, already calm and settled. Peter looked like he fit so perfectly in Bucky's arms and the boy was so relaxed. There was a beautiful trust and love between the two.

"You did well too, Steve. Thank you," Bucky said softly. They couldn't be too loud as Peter recovered, he would still be sensitive to all kinds of sensory input for a while.

"No need to thank me, I enjoyed that quite a lot. Hope you got some decent notes." Steve glanced over to where the tablet was charging. Bucky would likely spend hours looking over everything later.

"Well, if I need any more data, I know who to ask for help," Bucky said with a smile.

Steve chuckled softly and settled back with a yawn. He could use some rest too after all that. Peter was already asleep, his breathing slow and even. The sense of peace finally settled over them and they all collectively took a deep breath. Bucky closed his eyes too and settled in to nap with Peter.

It was nice to have Steve around, to spoil Peter even more. They both loved him so much and in different ways, the boy had no end of affection from them. And that was just what he needed as he recovered from the test. He loved his partners too, even if he was too tired to tell them that.

Everyone knew they were loved, and that was all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's birthday!

August 10th. 

The new year of college hadn't started yet and Peter was coasting on the coattails of summer. He liked to sprawl out across the common room floor and soak up the air conditioning, basking in the coolness. Swinging through the city was hot work and even after a shower, he liked to soak up the chill of the compound. 

It was his birthday, but in a distant sort of way. He didn't really care about his birthday. The gifts, the treats, the celebrations. None of it ever hell much interest to him. He was happy to lay on the floor and relax.

But that wasn't what Bucky had in mind.

While Peter was dozing on the floor when Bucky walked in. He set little balloons around the room and a wrapped package on the coffee table before sitting next to Peter and gently nudging him awake. Peter snorted and jolted in place before opening his eyes a looking up. He grinned when he saw Bucky and immediately climbed onto his lap.

"Hi, Bucky!" Peter glanced around the room and tilted his head curiously when he noticed the balloons. "Are these for me?"

Bucky grinned and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist to hold him close. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek before gently tapping under his chin to draw his attention back.

"They sure are, baby. Did you think I would forget your birthday?" 

Peter's smile brightened up the whole room as he surged forward to squeeze Bucky in a tight hug. Then the door opened again and Steve walked in carrying another package. He just barely had time to set it down before his arms were suddenly full again.

"Stevie!" Peter chirped, squeezing him in a hug.

Steve chuckled and hugged Peter too, lifting him up off the floor to spin him around. Peter giggled as he was spun and held onto Steve even tighter. When he was set down, Bucky came over and hugged them both. 

"You wanna open your gifts, cutie?" Bucky asked as he smiled down at Peter.

An enthusiastic nod had them all sitting on the floor again around the coffee table, Peter perched on Bucky's lap as he tore into the festive paper. The box from Steve contained a 3-D pen, mixing his love of art with Peter's love of technology.

And of course, Peter wanted to try it immediately. He loaded in the filament and let it warm up for a minute before drawing a shaky cube on the table. Both Bucky and Steve complimented the cube and his artistry and Peter ducked his head with a blush and a shy smile.

Next was Bucky's gift. Peter tore into it just as eagerly and squeaked in excitement when he saw the contents of the box. Peter had a few stuffed animals already, but none this adorable. It was a panda with soft fabric and a gentle smile. The eyes were stitched, no glass or plastic beads. It even had a little tail on the back.

Peter hummed happily as he squeezed the panda plush close, nuzzling into it and rocking side to side to express his happiness. Bucky laughed and squeezed Peter too, like the boy was his own stuffed animal, and peppered kisses over his head.

"You're adorable, baby. Happy birthday," he said affectionately. 

Steve scooted over too and leaned into them, hugging both Peter and Bucky. He had become a more central part of their relationship by then, like a true partner rather than someone to just include in their play. And Peter absolutely loved getting to be hugged and held by both of them.

"Happy birthday, Petey," Steve echoed as he pressed his own kiss to Peter's head. 

And it was a happy birthday. The happiest Peter could remember having in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kite flying!

Winter was in full swing, yet the sky was clear and the sun was bright. The holiday break seemed to stretch on as endlessly as the coastline, broken only by the occasional pier. Wind whipped down the beach, swirling sand into little eddies before dying down again, sending the grains scattering away.

Peter had a hat, mittens, a jacket, a scarf, heavy boots, and fuzzy socks on. He didn't really  _ need _ all of it, but Bucky tended to be overprotective and wanted to make sure his baby was warm. The walk along the beach was more like a waddle for him, but he still seemed happy under all those layers. His eyes sparkled as he watched sand and snow chase each other around and he often ran off to chase the swirls, much to Bucky's playful exasperation. 

When they finally got to a stretch of flat beach, Bucky set down the bag he brought before reaching up to adjust Peter's hat. It started to slip down his forehead and nearly covered his eyes by then.

"You gotta be able to see, baby. The kite is gonna be real cool, I promise," Bucky said with a smile before kissing Peter's nose.

Peter scrunched up his face at the kiss. He also wasn't a fan of the kite idea. They seemed kinda boring when he could pretty much fly through the air too with his webs. But he wasn't allowed to do that when he felt little, so he stood and hugged himself against Bucky as the older man unraveled the kite.

It took a few minutes of careful unfolding but soon the mass of fabric and sticks was set out properly with the spool held securely in Bucky's hand. Peter was a little more interested as he watched the process, always intrigued by anything with intricate parts.

"What's it gonna look like?" Peter asked as he gently poked at the kite.

"That is a surprise. Once it's up in the sky, you can guess." Bucky pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek before standing up and holding the fragile frame above his head.

With the next gust of wind, Bucky released the kite and it went flying up into the air. Peter cheered as he watched, far more interested than earlier, and bounced in place to contain his excitement. Bucky kept his eyes on the kite at first to ensure it didn't crash, letting out and winding in the string at various wind speeds to keep it steady.

Up in the sky, against the backdrop of pale blue, the kite was a bold black beast. Its eyes flashed red with iridescent fabric and sequins, its teeth were sharp and pointed with the help of a rigid skeleton, and its limbs moved with the wind as the joints were blown into motion.

When the kite seemed steady, Bucky glanced back down to Peter. The boy had wide eyes as he looked up at the kite, mouth open in shock.

"You like it, Petey?"

"Yeah! That's so cool! It looks real!" Peter cried, starting to bounce again as his initial shock wore off.

Bucky chuckled at Peter's reply. The kite was a wolf, fierce and dark. Upon closer inspection, the fabric looked brown and grey, streaking through dark fabric to create a furred effect. But up in the air, it was black and menacing.

"It's gonna scare away all the other kites," Peter whined, tugging on Bucky's sleeve and pointing to the other groups farther down the beach. 

"We can make a new one when we go back, okay? A kite that can be friends with all the others," Bucky promised.

The answer seemed to settle Peter's worries, as he nodded and leaned into Bucky again to watch the kite. They stayed out there for a while as the wind pitched and faded, making the wolf look as though it was running through the air. Peter never lost interest, to Bucky's surprise.

But eventually, even superheroes get cold. And Bucky was not a fan of being cold anymore.

The kite got pulled down and very carefully packed up into its bag with Peter's help. Then Bucky took his hand again and they headed back home with talk of hot cocoa and cuddles.

Back at the compound, the kite was carefully stored in a cabinet with some other games to keep Peter entertained when he felt little. Then Bucky scooped Peter up and carried him to their bedroom to change into comfortable clothes. Peter chose his footie pajamas with paws and a hood that looked like a puppy, giggling as he wiggled his butt to make the tail wag.

Bucky chuckled at the sight as he changed into sweatpants and a soft shirt before leading Peter out into the kitchen to warm up some milk for hot cocoa.

"You want those mini marshmallows?" Bucky asked as he stirred a pot of milk and melted chocolate.

Peter eagerly grabbed the bag of marshmallows and threw some directly into the pot with a grin. He absolutely loved sugary food and drinks, so he wanted melted marshmallows in his cup and some sprinkled on top.

"Lucky you metabolize sugar quickly, baby. Otherwise I wouldn't allow that," Bucky said sternly.

Immune to the scolding, Peter just shrugged and popped a few marshmallows into his mouth.

When the cocoa was finished, Bucky poured it into two mugs before Peter poured more marshmallows into his own cup. Then he squeezed some whipped cream on top too. When he took his first sip, he got the cream all over his face and giggled at the squishy feeling.

"You're a mess, little puppy," Bucky said with a grin as he wiped off Peter's face.

"That's why I got you, daddy," Peter said with a nod before sipping his cocoa again, making less of a mess that time.

Bucky felt his heart swell with affection at the innocent statement, so full of trust and love. He leaned in to kiss Peter's nose again, who giggled and kissed Bucky's cheek in return.

"That's right, sweetheart. You got me," he murmured, the statement more true than anything else he could ever say.

"Cuddles!" Peter insisted, grabbing Bucky's arm with his free hand and heading out to the common room.

Their mugs had to be set aside for a moment as they collected all the blankets in the room to make a pile on the couch. Once it was big enough for Peter's liking, he sunk into the blanket pile and stuck a hand out for his cocoa. Bucky chuckled at the ridiculous sight and very carefully handed Peter his mug before climbing into the nest too.

"You comfy, baby?" Bucky tucked Peter close so they could warm up together as the wind continued to blow against the windows.

"Mhm. Always comfy with you, daddy," Peter said easily before sipping his cocoa again.

"Good boy." Bucky pressed a kiss to Peter's head before nuzzling against him gently.

Nothing would ever make Bucky feel as warm and toasty inside as cuddling with his baby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping school to stay home and rest.

Rare was the day when Peter willingly stayed home from school. He was a very studious person and insisted on being present as often as possible to avoid falling behind. Having to play catch-up was another source of stress that he just did not need in his life.

But sometimes, it was necessary.

College classes, extracurriculars, being a superhero, and finding the time to be a normal young adult seemed impossible to balance properly. He had been feeling overwhelmed for a while but it wasn’t until he actually passed out from exhaustion while studying at 2am that Bucky finally made an executive decision to keep Peter home the next day.

All the alarms were turned off and Bucky had Friday send emails out to Peter’s instructors and any other obligations he had that day explaining his absence. Then he carried Peter to bed, changed him into pajamas, and fell asleep holding him close.

The next day, Peter gasped awake and frantically looked around with wide eyes. He let out a distressed sound that had Bucky waking up too, squinting at the light streaming in through the window. Before Peter could try leaping out of bed, Bucky rolled over and tucked him close with his metal arm as he nosed into his neck.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Bucky rumbled, kissing along his neck. 

"No, I got class! Got homework, and studying, and a club to go," Peter insisted as he tried to wiggle free.

But they both knew it wasn't a genuine fight. If Peter really wanted to go, he could pry Bucky's arm away and dart off. He only put up the pretense of arguing until he yawned again and fell back into bed. Bucky pressed Peter's favorite panda bear plush into his arms before settling down again with a hum.

They slept for a few more hours since Peter really needed the extra rest. It was noon by the time they woke up again but Peter wanted to stay in bed that time. He was nuzzled into his panda plush and humming softly to himself, making its little arms wave along to the tune. Bucky smiled as he watched and pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's head. 

Peter peeked back at the kiss, smile small and sleepy but entirely genuine.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi, baby. You get enough sleep?" Bucky lifted a hand to gently stroke Peter's cheek, which the boy leaned into happily.

"Mhm, I'm okay. Wanna stay in bed though." 

Peter sat up only long enough to grab the other plushies he kept stashed in his nightstand since it wasn't always very convenient to have them on the bed. He got them piled around himself and wiggled into the plush mountain with a giggle, sounding far happier than when he first woke up in a panic.

"Where'd baby go?" Bucky asked in a playfully confused voice. "He's gone! Just his plushies left."

Peter's giggle was clearly audible through the pile, but Bucky kept up the game, poking into the plushies to make Peter squeak and squirm around. Eventually a larger stuffed animal tumbled away to expose Peter's face and Bucky grinned victoriously.

"There he is!" Bucky scooped Peter up onto his lap, who happily clung to him and pressed a messy kiss to his cheek.

"Hi, daddy!" he chirped, eyes sparkling with amusement.

There wasn't a hint of stress or anxiety from before, no panic or worry. Peter was completely relaxed and happy. Bucky squeezed him close and gave him a sweet kiss right on his lips, which always made the younger man blush.

"Still wanna stay in bed?" Bucky thought it sounded like a wonderful plan, but he wanted to make sure. Peter didn't always do well with staying in one place for long.

"Mhm. Got all my friends here." Peter grabbed his panda to prove the point, nuzzling into its soft body as he leaned into Bucky.

"Sounds good, sweetheart. Let me know when you want lunch."

Bucky sat back and watched Peter play around with his plush toys, prancing his panda around with his brown bear and soft puppy. There were some others settled around the bed, but those three were his favorite. It was such a sweet sight to see Peter relaxed and calm with his toys, surrounded by softness and comfort. He worked himself to the bone trying to keep up with all his different lives. Bucky appreciated calm, peaceful moments like these.

Bucky was proud of Peter for all he accomplished and the hard work he put in every day. But daddy knew best, and his baby needed a day off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is very involved now~

Peter is a very good boy for his daddies. But they like to be a little mean to him sometimes. More often than not, they have him locked in a cock cage just so they can control when he gets to come without worrying about his self-control, or lack thereof. They have many different toys to use on him, many different ways to tease, play, and wring the poor boy out.

Lazy mornings are only lazy for Steve and Bucky. Peter rarely ever catches a break. Bucky whistles in the kitchen as he cooks and Steve is relaxed on the couch as he pages through the newspaper. On the floor, Peter is strapped down onto a sybian with his hands tied behind his back and, as always, a cage around his cock.

Peter's whines carry through the apartment over the low hum of the machine he's stuck on, but neither Bucky or Steve really react to them. Bucky is focused on cooking and Steve has yet to glance up once from his reading. All Peter can do is rock down onto the toy in his ass and squirm against the vibrations.

Sometimes though, Steve does pause his reading. He glances down to the little remote set next to him and presses different buttons just to hear Peter's reactions. He decides to increase both the speed of the toy and the intensity of the vibrations, and hides his grin behind his newspaper when Peter shrieks.

"Da- daddy! Ca.. ca-can't!" Peter cries, writhing in place as if trying to get free.

"Sure you can, baby," Steve says casually as he flips the page, skimming over different article headlines for something interesting.

The pitiful whines from the floor still aren't enough to make Steve look up. Peter feels like a live wire - every nerve lit up with sensation. He hurts all over and it feels so fucking good. Drool drips down his chin as he moans, nearly slumped over with how weak he feels.

Peter's cock has been leaking through the slit at the top of the cage for the past half hour. But being forced to stay soft with the cage tight around the base of his cock has his body struggling to actually come. Which is the whole point of the cage, he knows. That exquisite mix of pain and pleasure keeps him submissive and pliant in his daddies' hands.

Movement on the couch makes Peter glance over again with tearful eyes and he whines when he sees Steve fiddling with the remote. The vibrations go down, but the intensity of the toy thrusting into him increases. It has him bouncing on the sybian as much as he can while strapped down onto it, the straps digging into his thighs as the toy pushed even deeper. He sobs loudly as it presses into his prostate with every thrust. 

"Wan-na come, daddy!" Peter wails, stomach tight with how close he feels to coming despite the ultimate inability to.

Steve just hums in acknowledgement before checking his watch.

"Breakfast almost done, babe?" he calls with his head turned towards the kitchen.

"Get him cleaned up, it'll be ready soon!" Bucky replies.

Peter feels like he could cry with relief. The end is near, the teasing and edging will be over. He whimpers as he looks at Steve, body jolting every time the toy pushes up into him. There are tear tracks down his cheeks, his hair is matted with sweat, and his body is flushed a pretty pink all over.

But Steve continues to read. He intends to finish his article before letting Peter have a break. And when Peter realizes this, he lets out the most heartbreaking whine he can manage. He wants attention and he wants to come!

It takes another few minutes, which feel like an endless eternity, until Steve sets the paper aside. He gradually lowers the intensity and vibrations to help Peter come down without crashing suddenly. By the time the machine is turned off, Peter feels completely drained. 

Steve unties Peter's wrists and massages them gently before unbuckling the straps that held him down. They both know that he won't be able to walk after that, so Steve scoops him up and carries him to the table.

Steve sits with Peter on his lap, rubbing his back and kissing his head as he murmured praise for handling the machine so early in the morning. Peter soaks it up with a lazy smile and a happy hum, leaning into his daddy since he still felt weak.

"There's my baby," Bucky coos as he sets down plates of food for himself and Steve. He leans in to kiss Peter's cheek before sitting down, still smiling at him.

"Daddy? Cage?" Peter asks sweetly, wiggling his hips a little. He still wants to come.

Bucky and Steve exchange a look before Steve tilts Peter's head up to make eye contact. Their baby still looks floaty and dreamy, still deeply submissive. It's a gorgeous look on him.

"Not right now, sweet baby. Maybe later, okay? Just calm down so we can feed you." Steve kisses Peter's nose before turning his attention to his food, starting to cut the pancakes up into tiny pieces.

Peter whines and kicks his legs until Bucky gives him a stern look and Steve grips his side tightly.

"Don't you have a rule about complaining, Petey?" Bucky asks, fully expecting an answer.

"Yes, daddy," Peter grumbles, knowing he'll have to wait even longer to come if he continues to pout.

"Just eat for us, little one. It'll help you feel better," Steve urged with a gentle voice, holding a piece of pancake drenched in syrup to Peter's lips. 

Breakfast passed easily after that. Peter ate what he was offered and felt a little more settled by the end of the meal, even if he still occasionally shifted around on Steve's lap. He looked forward to the evening when his daddies were sometimes a little more lenient, sometimes letting him come before bed just to make sure he slept well.

But it would be a long day of teasing before bed time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro again! Now introducing Natasha!

Pietro was a troublemaker no matter what headspace he was in. He was snarky, playful, mischevious, and perpetually curious. Clint liked it, usually. He liked the verbal sparring, how Pietro always kept him on his toes. It was nearly impossible to keep him under control but Clint had his ways.

Clint didn't like to use punishment. Pietro had been through enough and he knew Wanda would never forgive him if he did anything too harsh. So he plied Pietro with treats and rewards, with the occasional reprimand and stern look. Usually they worked well enough since deep down Pietro was desperate for acceptance and affection. He liked to be well-behaved because he liked when Clint praised him.

But sometimes it just wasn't enough. 

Sometimes, Pietro got in a  _ mood _ . He wouldn't listen to any attempts from Clint to settle down, he kept darting around and leaving messes behind. Nothing would keep his attention for long and he was going beyond sassy into being rude. Clint was growing frustrated with the boy's attitude but he still refused to do anything too drastic. Pietro wasn't just in a bad mood, he was feeling little too.

It was a delicate balance when Pietro was little and grumpy. Clint still wasn't entirely sure how to handle him properly like that. Pietro was snapping colored pencils and crayons, ripping up paper, throwing pillows and blankets, tipping cups of juice and water over. Clint was just trying to clean up the mess to keep it from getting too bad, but he was losing his edge. Pietro was young and enhanced, Clint was older and just a normal human.

And to his surprise, Natasha decided to drop by. She was curious as to why Clint hadn't left his unit yet that day and why he wasn't responding to her messages. Though she realized why as soon as she stepped in and got the door closed. Without needing to be told, she flicked the lock on the door and got to work cleaning up the messes too.

Pietro was off hiding in his room as the two cleaned up. There were crashes and thumps in his room and Clint sighed heavily. 

"You have to get him under control," Nat said as she wiped up the last of the spilled water.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to be too hard on him, not after everything he's been through." Clint sounded as guilty as he felt.

"You want me to talk to him?" Nat was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised, looking ready for the challenge.

Clint was hesitant to allow anyone else to interact with Pietro when he was in a bad mood. But another thump before a loud string of angry Sokovian rang through the unit. He sighed again and sunk onto the couch, rubbing both hands over his face.

"Sure, Nat. Try your best," he relented.

Natasha went right to the bedroom, knocking on the door and waiting just a few seconds before opening it. 

"Go 'way!" Pietro yelled, which was all Clint heard clearly before the door was closed again.

There was muffled conversation, the volume of which rose and fell. Various languages were used and Clint could barely understand any of it. Even with his hearing aids in, he still usually needed to see people to understand what they were saying.

Eventually he got up again and started pacing anxiously. Pietro was a delicate boy despite how much he tried to hide that. He had a rough childhood, rough life in general until the team found him. Their friendship had been rocky at first, but the amount of trust between them now was nothing to scoff at. Pietro didn't trust anyone beyond him and Wanda.

Clint paused outside the bedroom and tried to listen. The conversation was still tense, he could tell by the tone. But he didn't want to interrupt whatever was happening. At least Pietro didn't seem to be making any other messes for him to clean up later.

Back on the couch, Clint stretched out and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what Natasha was saying, how she had convinced Pietro to stay still and stop his path of destruction. There seemed to be both infinite options and very few.

Finally, the door opened again. Clint sat up sharply and looked over, eyes widening when he saw Pietro had tears tracking down his cheeks.

"Baby, what happened?" Clint asked as he opened his arms for his boyfriend.

Pietro immediately slumped down onto the couch and leaned into Clint, sniffling as he clung tightly. Clint squeezed Pietro close, pressing kisses to his head and trying to help him calm down again. He shot a look to Nat, ready to kick her out of their apartment for upsetting his baby.

"M'sorry, papa," Pietro mumbled as he wiggled onto Clint's lap to curl up tightly. 

The apology caught Clint off guard and he looked down at Pietro again, making sure he was settled properly. Even though he had been frustrated earlier, now he was worried about Pietro. The boy rarely cried, rarely showed such emotion or vulnerability. 

"It's okay, Tro. You were just having a bad day, yeah?" Clint said softly, not a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Pietro just whimpered softly and nodded. Natasha came to sit down too and reached out to lightly rest a hand on Pietro's knee. Both the men tensed up and Clint was once again ready to defend his boyfriend if he had to. Pietro was clearly upset enough already and now all he wanted to do was cuddle.

"He's a good boy," she said with a gentle smile.

Clint looked at her with a guarded expression. He knew his boy was unique, needed some special care. They still worked together well and Clint absolutely loved being in a relationship with Pietro. No matter what anyone else said or though, Clint would never think poorly of Pietro.

"Yeah, he is. He's my good boy." Clint felt a little possessive with Natasha smiling at his boyfriend like that.

Natasha was Clint's oldest friend. They got along very well, and they had a bit of a fling back in the day. But his affection was focused on Pietro, no matter how any feelings for Natasha might be lingering.

"You're good for him. I'm glad you're both together." Natasha was completely genuine. 

Pietro finally peeked out again and wiped at his face to dry off the tears. He managed a small smile for Natasha, even though he stayed curled up tightly on Clint's lap.

"Thank you," he murmured, sounding so sweet after his tantrum earlier. 

It was a bit of a surprise to Clint that Pietro was being so well-behaved but he had to admit, he liked it. Clint kissed Pietro's head again and the boy giggled, wiggling a little as his happy, playful mood returned. 

"Play? Wanna play," Pietro asked before looking around for his toys.

Clint had put the toys away by then, but it wouldn't be too hard to take them out again and get something set up on the floor. So he nodded and gently pat Pietro's side to urge him into action. The younger man grinned and darted over to the toy chest in the corner, digging through it for the ones he wanted.

"Nat play too!" 

Pietro came back over with a set of cars and handed one to Clint before holding one out to Nat. He looked shy and hopeful, like he completely forgave her for whatever happened in his bedroom earlier. The sight had Clint's chest feeling warm with affection and he grinned as Nat took the car with another smile.

"Sure, cutie. I'd love to play," she cooed, surprisingly sweet to him.

Being called 'cutie' had Pietro giggling again with a light blush as he ducked his head to focus on his own car. He pushed it back and forth on the floor, wheels rolling easily over the carpet. 

Without needing to be prompted, Clint slid onto the floor too and rolled his own car over near Pietro's. Nat joined them and they all started playing together, making various car sounds and making up short plotlines to act through. It was sweet and easy and Clint was vaguely surprised and pleased at how well Nat fit in with them.

Maybe his buried affection wouldn't have to stay buried forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Nat become a mama?!

Ever since Natasha had talked Pietro down from his tantrum, Clint had noticed them spending more time together. He appreciated that there was someone who could match the speedster's energy and sass, who could lend a hand when he felt too worn-out to keep up. Pietro had taken to Natasha surprisingly easily and trusted her almost as much as he trusted Clint and Wanda. There was something quite charming about it. 

Natasha took it in stride. She seemed quite happy anyway whenever she got to interact with Pietro, and always talked to Clint afterwards. Their conversations just further reminded him of the affections he held for her before, of how genuine and compassionate she could be about things she truly cared for. And it seemed that she really did care about Pietro.

It was cute to Clint how nervous Natasha was about it all. She wanted to make sure she was doing the right things with Pietro, making him happy no matter what headspace he was in. But she did have a particular interest in his littlespace. Clint took note of that, though he wasn't sure how to feel about it yet. Even with Nat, who he trusted with his life, he couldn't shake the decades of suspicion that came with being a spy.

Clint tried to always be around when Pietro felt little and wanted to play with Natasha. He was definitely coming out of his shell with her and after playing cars after his tantrum, he wanted to try out every toy with her.

One day, Pietro was still asleep when Clint decided to go to the gym. He pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's head before sliding out of bed to get ready. After leaving a note on his pillow do Pietro wouldn't be confused, he headed downstairs to start his workout. 

With enhanced earbuds in, Clint could pass hours upon hours working out while he listened to music. He would get lost in it and only pause to take sips of water or switch to a new routine. Time didn't even exist when he really got into a groove, and he felt wonderfully tired by the time he finally stopped. 

Sitting down to unwrap his hands, Clint checked the clock and noticed that nearly five hours had passed. He only really intended to spend a max of three hours since he didn't like leaving Pietro alone just after waking up, but he was never very good at keeping track of time. So he used the gym showers to get the worst of his sweat washed away, scrubbing himself down quickly and efficiently.

Clint's hair was still damp and sticking up when he returned to his apartment. He set his bag down then froze when he heard voices down the hallway. Reaching for one of the knives he kept in his gym bag (just in case of emergencies, of course), he started creeping down the hallway.

The voices were coming from Pietro's playroom, which made his heart leap. Since he didn't put his hearing aids back in after the gym, he could only hear the faint rumble of speaking and couldn't make out any of the words. The door was open so he peeked in, and immediately relaxed.

Natasha and Pietro were sitting on the floor together with a pile of stuffed animals around them. Pietro's favorite hedgehog was on his lap and Nat had a fluffy bunny on hers. The other stuffed animals were set up very particularly and Clint couldn't help his smile as he realized what they were saying to each other.

"Bunny likes ice cream, but doesn't like snow. She likes grass, but not bugs," Pietro was explaining. He seemed to be introducing each stuffed animal one by one to Natasha.

_ That _ was a huge sign of trust. Clint's chest warmed as he watched and listened, Pietro happy to ramble about each plush toy that Natasha held. Sometimes she asked him questions about them just to prompt his curiosity, and her voice was always soft and encouraging. She had her own smile and seemed so relaxed. Apparently she trusted Pietro too.

"Papa!"

Clint grunted and stumbled back a few steps when he was suddenly slammed into and held in a tight hug. Pietro was clinging to him tightly as he grinned at him, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hey, little prince. You having fun with Nat?" Clint ruffled Pietro's hair, making him huff and try to fix it.

"Yeah, she's really nice. Come play with us!" Pietro's voice was high and eager, showing how safe he felt to allow himself a deeper regression.

In the playroom, Clint sat down and held a random stuffed animal on his lap too. It was a red fox with a big fluffy tail, one of Pietro's favorites. Without any prompting, Pietro went right back to his introductions. Clint and Natasha smiled at each other and there was a warmth in their gazes that hadn't been present for years.

Pietro worked through his whole plush toy collection before flopping over to lay across Clint's lap with his hedgehog still clutched close. Clint chuckled and gently rubbed Pietro's side as he leaned down to press another kiss to his head.

"Can Nat stay for dinner? Wanna keep playing," Pietro asked with such a sweet voice.

Clint glanced over to Nat with his eyebrow raised. He would allow it, if she wanted to stay.

"Sure, Tro. I'd love to keep playing," she answered with a gentle smile.

Pietro grinned and rolled off Clint's lap to cuddle up with her instead. He held up his hedgehog and pressed it to her cheek like a kiss before giggling. She laughed too and gave the toy a kiss in return, which made Pietro's eyes go wide as he blushed. He was always soft for affection when he felt little, and seeing someone be affectionate to his toys affected him quite strongly. 

"You're so nice," Pietro said softly, sounding a little shy. "Should stay."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other again, aware of the possibility hanging in the air. They would have to talk about it and definitely mention it to Pietro once he was feeling big again. But maybe, just maybe, they could make something work out.

Maybe they could all be together, and Pietro could have even more love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pietro has an accident...

Natasha had been spending more time with Clint and Pietro lately, enough so that she was essentially part of their relationship. Pietro seemed to really like her no matter what headspace he was in, and Clint found it easy to fall back into their old habits. Natasha was sweet and tactile with those she trusted, so they often all piled together on a couch somewhere just to spend time together.

Pietro's favorite way to bond with both of them was being in their own unit (since Nat had moved in with him and Clint), Nat and Clint sitting next to each other on the couch, and himself sprawled out across them. He especially enjoyed it when he was feeling little, sunk down into a fuzzy, happy headspace where he didn't have to worry about anything because his partners would handle it all. And they were always so sweet about it, petting his hair and calling him cute names. It helped him regress even deeper than usual.

It didn't happen often, but sometimes Pietro got low enough that he wanted a pacifier. Clint had bought him a simple light blue one a while ago, and it rarely ever got used. But with Nat joining them, he found himself sinking deeper and using the pacifier more often.

They were all enjoying a lazy afternoon, Clint and Natasha next to each other in soft lounge clothes with Pietro curled up on both of them and a pacifier in his mouth. He was wrapped in his favorite blanket and held his hedgehog close, nuzzling against it as he watched whatever was on the television. It didn't really hold much interest for him but he was feeling lazy and sleepy so he didn't bother whining for it to be changed.

Natasha was slowly petting Pietro's hair and Clint had a hand on his side. All the tactile reassurance had Pietro feeling soft and safe, unafraid to completely relax as he practically melted into his partners.

"Aw, sweet baby," Natasha cooed down to him, gently scratching the base of his neck.

Pietro made a soft sound as he blushed, nosing into his hedgehog to hide his face. She laughed softly at the display of shyness, knowing it was just an act. 

"Don't hide, little prince. Let me see your cute face," she gently urged.

It took Pietro a moment to peek out again, eyes shining with affection as he looked up at her. Natasha smiled and gently stroked his cheek, which encouraged him to lift his head a little and nuzzle against her hand.

"There we go, good boy." Her voice was soft and full of praise and affection, two things which Pietro absolutely soaked up. 

Pietro settled down again after a moment of wiggling around. Both caregivers took it as him needing to expel some energy from the interaction since he had a tendency to get worked up easily. Neither thought much of it as they went back to petting their baby and watching their show.

Another half hour passed and the episode ended. Pietro was still shifting and wiggling every now and then and letting out small, soft sounds that were muffled by his pacifier. Clint rubbed at Pietro's back in attempt to get him to calm down, but that didn't seem to do anything.

"What's up, baby? Why are you all wiggly?" Clint asked, leaning forward to peek down at Pietro.

The young man just made an intelligible sound and squeezed his legs together as he wiggled his hips. He was never very good at talking when he felt little, and he went nearly nonverbal when he felt this young.

Clint glanced up to Natasha, but she seemed just as clueless about it. She gently brushed some wild hair out of Pieteo's face and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"You're okay, sweet boy. You're safe with us," she said with a smile.

A heartbeat passed before Pietro nodded and went still again. He nosed into Natasha's belly, face pressed against her as his body relaxed across them.

The two thought they had succeeded in calming their boyfriend down, until a sudden turn in events.

Clint made a confused sound when his lap suddenly felt much warmer than before. That warmth turned into wetness and he glanced down, finally realizing why Pietro was so wiggly before.

The boy was having an accident, soaking himself, the couch, and Clint. Pietro blinked his eyes open again and peeked down before letting out a whine as he blushed dark, squeezing his legs together again and trying to wiggle away.

But Clint knew better after nearly a year in a relationship with him. He held Pietro close and Nat did the same, both of them keeping the distressed and wiggling boy in place. Even as Pietro whined and whimpered, neither of them let go.

It took a few minutes for Pietro to settle again and by then, his accident had ended. He tried to stop it but he was too deep to really have much bodily control at that point. His whole face was bright red and his eyes shined with tears, a few already sliding down his cheeks.

Neither caregiver hesitated for even a moment.

Natasha started cooing down to Pietro as she wiped his tears away, pressing kisses to his face and trying to reassure him that everything was okay. Clint gently eased himself away to clean up and change his pants before returning with towels and a new set of clothes for Pietro. The poor boy was still upset and crying as he clung tightly to Natasha and his his face against her.

"It's okay, we aren't upset. Accidents happen," Clint reassured him as he cleaned up the couch.

"Listen to papa, sweet boy. Everything is alright," Natasha continued, slowly stroking Pietro's hair.

"Mama.." Pietro murmured around his pacifier, clinging to Natasha like his life depended on it.

Clint paused and looked up, wondering if he really heard that correctly. Natasha looked surprised too before glancing over to Clint. Their moment of agreement on what Pietro said had her grinning as she ducked down again to nuzzle against her baby's soft hair.

"Mama's right here, baby. You're safe, everything is okay." Natasha kept up a continuous string of praise and reassurance to Pietro as Clint finished cleaning.

By the time the couch was cleaned, Pietro seemed to have calmed down again. He was willing to lay still as Clint changed him, lifting his hips when asked and only whining as he was wiped down rather than trying to wiggle away. The new clothes were even softer, likely pajama bottoms, but he didn't really care what they were. He was comfortable and warm and dry, and his partners weren't upset. 

Clint settled on the couch and gently shifted Pietro so he was laid across both of them again before leaning over to press his own kiss to the boy's head.

"Papa," Pietro mumbled with a smile around his pacifier, reaching out for Clint.

They held hands as Pietro leaned into Natasha, looking relaxed and happy once more. Clint felt soft and warm looking at his two partners and how well they fit together. He never would've expected to be with Nat again, but he was glad. Pietro got more love and attention this way and he seemed even more content than ever.

"You're a good boy, Tro. Papa loves you," Clint said as he gently squeezed Pietro's hand.

"Mama loves you too, little one," Natasha added before kissing Pietro's head again.

Pietro just hummed happily and closed his eyes. He was soft again, the accident apparently forgotten. Maybe they would talk about it later when he was in a normal headspace again, or maybe they would let it stay in the past. Either way, both caregivers were glad to have their baby settled down again.

"So, mama?" Clint asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Natasha shrugged, but he could see her smile. She was still looking down at Pietro, affection and adoration clear in her eyes. Maybe even love too, like she said earlier. 

"If you don't mind." Natasha knew that Clint and Pietro had their own relationship before she joined, and she didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"Of course not. He deserves as much love as he can get." Clint reached over with his other arm and draped it across Natasha's shoulders to hold her close. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Natasha leaned into Clint, just as relaxed as Pietro. The boy was asleep by then, curled up happily on both of them and suckling on his pacifier every now and then. Natasha felt her heart swell with love for him as she rested her head on Clint's shoulder.

"I think I really do love him. Not just as his caregiver or mama, but as a partner," she said softly.

Clint kissed Natasha's head, a small show of physical affection that they were slowly getting used to sharing with each other again.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know that when he wakes up again," Clint murmured against her hair.

Natasha hummed thoughtfully before the room lapsed into silence. Everyone was peaceful and settled, and there was a sleepy mood settled over them. Clint nodded off first, head back against the couch and still holding on to his partners.

Sleep rarely came easy to Natasha, but she was happy to stay awake and fully enjoy the moment. She had a real relationship again where she fit in properly and was loved by both her partners. It was a dream come true, even with the difficult moments. She couldn't wait to tell Pietro how she really felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat is officially mama!!!!!!!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @frobster to gush over these cuties!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Pietro being cuties

Peter is very, very good at Pokemon. The original games, the app version, all of it. He could rattle off all the Pokemon without needing to look up a single name. His favorite was Eevee for all the possibilities held within its cute little body, and his favorite evolution was Sylveon due to it needing to have high levels of affection to achieve that evolution. It was very easy for him to grow attached to his team in every game, so there was high level of excitement for him knowing that Eevee loved him back when they became Sylveon.

Pietro didn’t know a whole lot about Pokemon, but he liked following Peter around on the hunt for new ones to catch. The older boy preferred Mario Kart since the whole premise was to go as fast as possible. Neither of them liked to stay sitting for long, so they ended up standing and jumping around in front of the television with their wheels and remotes, often knocking things over and making a general mess. Whether they felt big or little, they were always eager to play games together.

“Hey, you should get this one on your phone so we can be friends and play together!” Peter yelled excitedly as he ran over to where Pietro was sitting upside down on the couch.

Peter flopped down onto the floor next to Pietro and held out his phone to show off the Pokemon app he had recently downloaded. His avatar was wearing a custom Spider-Man suit that Peter had coded himself to port into the game and his companion was an Eevee.

“I can’t wait to level her up! I hope she becomes Sylveon. Think there’s a way to predict that? I don’t want to cheat, but I really want Syl. Also, I did already go through all their code so I could get my suit into the game, so technically I already have the answer somewhere,” Peter rambled, voice high with excitement.

“I will play that with you if you can beat me at Rainbow Road,” Pietro offered with a smirk.

Rainbow Road was the hardest Mario Kart level for Peter. He usually had excellent reflexes but all the colors and having to gauge the sensitivity of the controller left him near the middle of the pack more often than not. Peter huffed and turned away, looking down at his phone and watching Eevee go through her generic movements. Then he nodded and looked up again, expression set and determined.

“Fine. I can beat you.”

Pietro grinned and flipped off the couch, darting around the room to get everything set up. There was a blur of silver around Peter before Pietro was next to him again, holding out a wheel and eyes sparkling with excitement. Racing games came easily to him since he was able to process information quickly and make split-second decisions. He knew all the right buttons to press, how fast to go, when to start turning on the uneven curves of the virtual track. Pietro definitely had an edge over Peter, but the younger boy was determined to make his friend download Pokemon somehow.

Pietro got the race set up and Peter chose the Shooting Star bike, as he always did. There was a moment of hesitation on Pietro’s part which was exceedingly rare, but he didn’t yet press the start button. Instead, he glanced over to Peter and leaned in to whisper, as if anyone else was around to hear them.

“You know, the karts handle easier than the bikes. Maybe it would be a better choice for you,” Pietro said softly, his smile more genuine than teasing.

Peter chewed his lip for a moment as he thought before changing his choice to the Sprinter kart. Pietro seemed to approve of the choice, because he then pressed the start button and the screen faded to black before erupting in color. Peter blinked quickly as the rior of rainbow flashed across the screen, but thankfully it soon settled down as the race countdown began.

Driving a kart was a bit different than a bike, and it took a whole lap for Peter to get used to it. But he only fell off once, so it gave him hope. He was able to catch up to Pietro by the end of the second lap and they were neck-and-neck in first and second place all through the third lap. Peter was bouncing in place, excited just to be so far ahead on a track that he was notoriously bad at, and wasn’t even thinking about actually winning at that point. He was just happy about his progress. Maybe he would have to try out karts more often.

“Winner!”

Peter blinked again to refocus on the game. The celebratory music was playing, and confetti was raining down over his half of the screen.

_ His half? _

“You did it!” Pietro wrapped Peter up in a tight hug, who squeaked as he was lifted off the ground.

“I, I did it?” Peter asked, still not quite believing it.

“Yes! You beat me and all the other little creatures. You are the best racer,” Pietro confirmed, grinning down at Peter.

Peter grinned too and hopped in place a few times before setting the wheel down so he could grab his phone again to take a picture of the screen. He used Snapchat and sent it to the group that he, Pietro, Bucky, Steve, Nat, and Clint were all in. Though Bucky and Nat were the only ones who ever really used it besides Peter.

“I did it! Now you gotta download Pokemon. Then we can go all around the city and catch ‘em all!”

The two sat down with Pietro’s phone and Peter tried to give him a run-down on Pokemon lore so he would have some better idea about the game. They had talked about it before and Pietro had watched Peter play sometimes, but he never really paid attention to any of it.

When the game was finally downloaded, they took a while picking an outfit and Peter promised to make some better clothes. Pietro decided to start off with Bulbasaur, though he was a little grumpy that Pikachu wasn’t a starter option.

“Where is the electric mouse?” he asked as he glared at the screen.

“Pikachu? You gotta catch him! I’m sure we can find him somewhere around here, all the electric and metal types like to pop up around the compound.” Peter had his own phone out and was checking the area, searching for new pokemon he hadn’t caught yet.

Pietro grumbled as he finished with the setup and tutorial, reading slowly even though Peter was right there to explain everything whenever he had any questions. Peter was practically buzzing with excitement about getting Pietro to play Pokemon with him, wiggling in place and tapping his foot against the floor.

When the setup was finally complete, Peter immediately grabbed Pietro’s hand and ran for the nearest window.

“Peter, what-”

The question wasn’t finished before Peter lifted Pietro up and leapt out the window. Pietro yelped in surprise but they landed gently on the ground. The jump wasn’t that far since the compound wasn’t nearly as tall as the old tower, and Peter was very light on his feat so there wasn’t a sudden jostling when they landed

“What? You get to zoom around, I get to jump,” Peter said casually before looking at his phone again, working out where the nearest pokemon were.

Pietro thought for a moment before shrugging, figuring that was fair. Then they headed off, running through the fields and chasing after virtual monsters. Pietro got quite excited when Peter showed him the virtual reality setting that made the pokemon seem like they were really there in the grass. He took countless screenshots and sent every single one to his partners. Clint already promised to take him to Build-A-Bear so he could make all of their Pokemon plushies. Peter asked Bucky and Steve too, slyly suggesting that it could be a double date.

The two boys giggled together as they continued their hunt, eager to catch as many virtual and tangible pokemon as they could. Maybe next time they could play another cute game together. Anything to get them more stuffed animals.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Clint are good boys

Natasha liked being tended to. Clint knew this, he had plenty of practical experience from before. He could vividly remember the nights he spent buried between her thighs, knowing her pleasure was more important than his ability to breathe. She would ride his face until she got too tired to hold herself upright, then lay back and get Clint down between her legs again. Those days were so simple, so carefree.

But even as time passed, Natasha’s desires didn’t change.

There was still something so satisfying about having a pretty boy beneath her, held in place with her strong thighs. The only thing that did change was Clint being replaced by Pietro. The boy had more hair to hold on to, more stamina to keep going for as long as she wanted. It was just as rewarding as before, if not more so, to have sweet, eager Pietro between her legs.

To make it even better, Natasha and Clint had worked out a system for keeping everyone satisfied while ensuring that Pietro stayed in place. While she was quite strong, the boy was still enhanced and stronger than her. He could dart away if he wanted to, but they realized he was far less likely to if Clint was playing too.

Natasha was perched over Pietro’s face like it was her rightful throne, kneeling above his head and grinding down against his mouth. Clint was further down, rocking into Pietro at a steady pace to keep from distracting him too much. Both boys knew to keep their full attention on Natasha while tending to her or risk getting punished somehow.

And sweet Pietro, who usually had so much to say, was silent except for the occasional moan as he licked eagerly into his mama. She was an official part of the relationship now and Pietro was absolutely spoiled by having two partners taking care of him. But sometimes, he had to return the favor. Not that eating Natasha out was a chore.

The room was filled with a chorus of moans and gasps as Clint gripped onto Pietro’s hips and fucked into him with more intensity. Pietro rocked on the bed since he wasn’t holding onto the sheets to keep himself grounded. He was gripping Natasha’s thighs, moans muffled against her as he licked and kissed and suckled to make her feel as good as possible. There was still an element of inexperience since Pietro never really had a relationship before Clint, and therefore never laid with a woman before. But he was getting better, much to her delight.

“Such a good boy,” Natasha cooed as she glanced down and reached behind her to run a hand through Pietro’s hair.

“Thanks,” Clint huffed out, cheeks red from exertion since they had all been going at it for quite a while already.

Natasha shot Clint a look that had him blushing darker, pace stuttering for a moment and making Pietro whine and shift his hips. She always got a bit of a thrill seeing how easily she could affect both boys. And while she recognized and respected that Clint was more dominant in this relationship than he was in the past, sometimes it was fun to tease and call back to their previous roles.

“You’re a good boy too,” she said with a smirk before leaning forward and tugging Clint in for a kiss.

Pietro was able to hear them practically making out above him, and that only added to his burning arousal. He already came once, the signs of it drying and tacky on his lower belly, but he never went soft. And with how Clint just kept fucking him and Natasha kept showering him with praise, he felt close to coming again. His face was covered with slick from Natasha, his senses completely surrounded with her, and he absolutely loved it.

“But I still want you to make him come again before you get to come. Got it?” Natasha’s tone gave no room for argument.

Clint just groaned and nodded, shifting his angle and picking up his pace again. Pietro was trapped between them and as content as could be, squirming against the sheets as he chased his second orgasm. The power Natasha had over them was absolutely intoxicating. Pietro would never think less of Clint for bowing to her, very few people could ever say no to any of her commands.

Pietro lost track of time, and of his body. He focused on Natasha as well as he could, tongue never tiring as he licked into her and pressed his nose against her clit as he tried to taste every inch of her. Pleasure growing in his lower belly was a second thought to making sure Natasha came again too, and he moaned happily as she spilled over his face again and her thighs tightened around his head.

Clint was growing desperate as he tried to hold back from his own orgasm. He didn’t think it was very fair that his partners both got to come twice while he only got to once, but he also knew that was the whole point of their dynamic. Pietro was spoiled and Natasha was obeyed while Clint made sure they were both happy.

But finally,  _ finally _ , a murmured compliment from Natasha and a tug on his hair had Pietro whining as he came again. Clint made a choked noise as the boy tightened up around him, then he was right there with his own orgasm. He spilled into Pietro before slumping forward and panting for breath, feeling weak after going at it for so long. Natasha, of course, seemed just fine. She pet Clint’s head gently as her breath leveled out, then slid aside so Pietro could breathe normally.

Pietro immediately grumbled and reached out for Natasha, never wanting either of his partners to be very far. Both Clint and Natasha rearranged themselves so they were laying on either side of Pietro, cuddled up close and peppering kisses all over his face and head. He managed a soft breathless giggle before it faded to a soft hum, eyes closed as he smiled and soaked up the attention.

You did real well, baby,” Clint murmured as he pressed a final kiss to Pietro’s cheek before getting up.

“Shh, it’s okay. He’ll be right back,” Natasha reassured him when Pietro whined and tried to reach out for Clint. “You’re a good boy, you can wait.”

Clint soon returned with a damp rag and wiped everyone down since post-sex stickiness was never very comfortable. Then he tossed the rag aside to be dealt with later before laying down again and cuddling up close. Pietro settled again when he was properly cuddled, finally blinking his eyes open and glancing between the two.

“Thank you,” he said softly, still struggling with how to process and convey positive emotions.

“You never have to thank us for loving you.” Clint gave Pietro a proper kiss, soft and sweet and full of all the love that was impossible to put into words.

“But, you’re more than welcome.” Natasha kissed Pietro too, both her and Clint wanting to ensure that their sweet boy felt loved.

And he did. Pietro closed his eyes again, still smiling, and settled down to nap. They could all use a nap after what felt like a marathon of sex. Clint dozed off soon after Pietro, tucked up close with the boy’s head on his chest. Natasha watched them for a few minutes, an adoring smile on her face. She felt so lucky to have them both, to be able to love them and be loved in return.

Natasha felt safe as she fell asleep with her two partners, safer than she ever had before. And she knew she finally found where she belonged.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs some snuggles from Bucky

Peter didn’t even stay for the post-mission debrief, which he always tried to do since he often had feedback and ideas for how to tackle similar situations in the future. No, as soon as the jet landed, he was down the ramp and out of the hanger. He walked with his head down and shoulders slumped, clearly upset about something that transpired during the mission.

Bucky could only watch as Peter darted off since he was needed for the debrief, but he desperately wanted to follow and make sure his boyfriend was okay. He was completely distracted during the meeting, barely offering any input. It felt like it dragged on forever until someone finally pointed out that nobody was really paying attention anymore. Thankful for the freedom, Bucky darted away as soon as he could and headed for the room he shared with Peter.

The apartment was quiet when Bucky entered, which made him incredibly nervous at first. But as he walked further in, he saw a pile of blankets stretched out across the couches. The whole living room was turned into a blanket fort and Bucky had to smile at the sight. It was adorable how Peter could turn any room into a place of comfort.

Bucky took a few minutes to wash off and change into softer clothes before he ducked down to peek into the fort. It looked like there was a smaller tent inside, another layer of blankets surrounding a little nest that Peter had made. The boy was curled up in the middle in his softest pajamas, clutching his favorite brown bear to his chest with a few other stuffed animals piled around him. 

It was tricky work to shimmy over to Peter’s nest without disrupting the blanket fort, but Bucky managed it. He settled next to the nest and looked over Peter with a smile. The boy was asleep, and had even picked out his red pacifier. He was clearly stressed after the mission and Bucky felt a little guilty for not being immediately available to help, but Peter was a tough little boy.

Peter must’ve sensed that someone else was there, because soon he opened his eyes and glanced around blearily. When he recognized Bucky, he relaxed again and reached a hand out to invite his boyfriend into the nest. Bucky accepted the offer and gently squeezed Peter’s hand before very carefully climbing in.

A little bit of shuffling and readjustment made enough space for Bucky to settle down with Peter tucked securely against him. The sweet boy didn’t feel like talking at all, shown by the pacifier in his mouth, but he was happy to snuggle up to his daddy and curl up as small as possible in his hold.

“Sweet little boy,” Bucky cooed as he cradled Peter close. “I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

Peter hummed just to show that he heard Bucky, but he didn’t move or make any other sound. He wanted to stay curled up, tucked away from the world in his safe space with his boyfriend there with him. Bucky understood completely and was more than happy to go along with it. Any down time when they could cuddle and be soft together was eagerly coveted.

“We’ll just stay tucked in here, yeah? Nobody else, nothing to do. Just you and me in this perfect fort you made for us.” Bucky kept up a string of gentle praise as Peter dozed off again, seeming much more relaxed now that he wasn’t alone.

Sometimes Bucky couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a sweet boyfriend. Peter deserved the world, and Bucky did his damndest to deliver. When the world consisted of a little nest on the living room floor, making Peter happy was a little bit easier. But Bucky would still move heaven and hell to ensure Peter was happy and properly taken care of.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an ask, "Will you write me something soft and sweet with Peter and his daddies? Maybe they're loving on him and he's all soft and happy. Smut can be included."

Peter had been trying his hardest to be good for his daddies, to prove he was well-behaved and had nice manners. He cleaned when he was told, went to bed on time, even ate his vegetables without too much complaining. There was a plan forming and he was determined to see it through. 

Bucky had praised Peter for his behavior multiple times over the past week. He preened and grinned every time, but worked hard to not let it go to his head. Even Steve had softened up when he was usually the more stern partner.

"Hey, daddy?" Peter's voice was soft and sweet when he spoke up from where he was cuddled into Bucky's side.

"Yeah, baby?" Bucky looked down with a smile, giving Peter all his attention. 

"Can I get a pet?" Peter put on his best pleading face - big puppy eyes and a cute smile.

Bucky sighed at the question, finally realizing why Peter had been so well-behaved lately. He tried to give Peter whatever he asked for to ensure he was happy, but some requests had to be taken more seriously. 

"What kind of pet?" Maybe it would be something easy, something they could leave alone in case of a mission.

"Ferret!" Peter perked up with a bigger grin, grabbing for his phone so he could show Bucky all the pictures he found.

The pictures were quite adorable, Bucky had to admit. And Peter was so excited as he rambled off facts he had learned and ideas for how to make their unit suitable for such a pet. But Bucky worried about how it would handle stints alone. And weren't they destructive little things? He didn't want to be cleaning up messes all the time.

"I dunno, sweetheart. Ferrets are a lot of work," Bucky said carefully, hoping to keep from upsetting his boyfriend. 

"I know. But so is being a superhero, and I can handle that! And I got you an' Stevie to help." Peter wasn't going to back down without a fight. He  _ really _ wanted the ferret.

"How about we think about it, huh? We'll ask Stevie and see what he thinks."

Just as Bucky spoke, the door opened behind them. He glanced around as Peter cheered and leapt off the couch to pounce on whoever just walked in.

A familiar grunt told Bucky that Steve had just caught an overeager boyfriend.

"Hey, Petey. How are ya?" Steve asked as he carried Peter back over to the couch. 

Sitting down where Peter was before, Steve let the boy stay on his lap. Their boyfriend was grinning and holding up his phone, eagerly showing Steve all the same pictures he had just shown Bucky.

"Look! Aren't they cute?" he chirped.

"They sure are, baby. You want a new plushie?"

"No! I want a real one!" Peter insisted yet again, looking a little pouty about it.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other, both sighing together. When Peter got his mind set on something, it was very difficult to dissuade him. A pet could be a fun idea, something to occupy Peter when both Steve and Bucky were busy. But his schedule was so unpredictable most of the time, they worried about the impact that would have on the pet.

"Maybe we can go to the pet store and look at some, yeah? Just so you can see them in person, get a better feel for them," Steve offered.

Peter perked up again and Bucky gave Steve a very pointed look. Steve pointedly ignored it in return.

"Can we? Please, Stevie!" Peter turned to look at Bucky too. "Daddy, please?"

"Alright, alright. Fine. We can go  _ look _ ." Bucky emphasized that they would not be buying a pet that day.

Peter cheered and leapt off the couch once again, darting to his bedroom to get dressed in proper clothes rather than staying in his pajamas. Bucky and Steve had a heated discussion with just looks so Peter wouldn't hear them arguing, but it was cut short when Peter soon reappeared. He was practically bouncing with excitement and still grinning.

"Ferret, ferret, ferret!" Peter chanted, jumping each time he said it.

Steve chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair before opening the door and ushering everyone out. He knew of a pet store not too far away that allowed patrons to reach into the open-top cages and play with the animals. Hopefully there would be ferrets and Peter could experience handling one for real.

The drive wasn't too long but Peter felt like it took forever. He was vibrating with impatience and shot out from the car before Steve even put it in park properly.

"Ah, slow down!" Bucky called as he got out too.

Peter whined but he stopped, resorting to bouncing in place again as he waited for Steve and Bucky. Both older men took his hands as they all headed to the store, which helped Peter settle. He always liked getting held by his boyfriends.

In the shop, Peter's eyes went wide. There were so many pets in their own enclosures, squeaking and chittering as they scurried around. He squeaked too as he ran to the nearest enclosure, giggling as the little mice scampered over his hand. They were curious and gentle, but not what he was looking for.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Peter to make his way to the ferrets. When he found them, his gasp was so loud that Bucky and Steve worried he got hurt. But when they saw where he went, they relaxed and walked over to join him.

Peter was giggling loudly as a noodly creature went crawling up his arm and nosing into his shirt sleeve. He was grinning and his eyes were alight with amusement. Everything about him showed how truly happy he was to be interacting with the animal.

"Daddy, look! It's like Tro!" he called when he saw Bucky approach. 

Much like Pietro, the ferret was clingy and curious, never sitting still for very long. It snuffed at every part of Peter, tickling his ear and even trying to crawl onto his head. The boy shrieked with joy as the ferret crawled all over him, laughing loud enough to be heard across the store.

"Alright, alright," Bucky said with a chuckle, reaching out to take ahold of the ferret and set it back into the enclosure.

Peter turned to Bucky, still grinning as he went in for a hug. He clung on tightly and nuzzled against his boyfriend with a happy hum. Getting to play with a ferret for real had him in such a good mood, he felt like he could just melt where he was.

Steve came by a few minutes later as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

"We ready to head back? Think on it for a little longer?" 

Bucky nodded, so Peter did too even as he cast a longing glance to the ferret tank.

"Come on, sweetheart. We'll talk again in a few days, okay?" Bucky offered with a smile.

Peter agreed, so the trio headed out and back to the car. As Bucky drove back to the compound this time, Steve sent him the pictures he took of ferret enclosure prices. They had a lot of research to do before Peter brought the subject up again.

Back at the compound, Peter made a beeline right to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas again before flopping onto the couch once more. He wrapped up in his blankets and was fully cocooned before Steve and Bucky sat down. When the two joined him, Peter wiggled around so he could sit between them both.

"That was fun, yeah?" Steve asked with a smile as he leaned down to kiss Peter's head.

"Yeah, they're really fun. I liked the one with the white stripes, it reminded me of Tro." Peter yawned before nuzzling against Steve's shoulder, trying to convey that he wanted to be cuddled.

Steve and Bucky both moved so they could get Peter tucked snugly between them. Their sweet boy settled with a sigh as he closed his eyes, curled up and sitting still for the first time since he woke up that morning. The trip to see the ferrets had worn him out, as most activity did when he felt little. It was an adorable tendency for Peter to wear himself out with his excitement.

"So, are we really gonna get him a ferret?" Bucky asked softly as he gently rubbed along Peter's back to help him sleep.

"Maybe. I know we have more thinking and talking to do. And then we'd have to retrofit this place for a proper enclosure." Steve was running his fingers slow and gentle through Peter's hair as he thought.

"How about we take a nap too before deciding?" Bucky yawned and slumped over, almost laying on Peter.

Steve chuckled and didn't even have to answer before shifting to settle in too. Both older men got Peter nearly squished between them, tucked as securely as possible into his blankets and the couch. Peter shifted in his sleep to curl up tighter before settling again, subconsciously quite happy to be surrounded so securely by his boyfriends. 

They were an odd sort of family, and adding a ferret to the mix would only increase the chaos. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad. They all understood responsibility and Peter really was very smart, even when feeling little. And a ferret wasn't really the worst pet he could've chosen.

Maybe their family would increase by a number or two in the next week.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times with Pietro, Nat, and Clint

They had all been together for a while, getting comfortable with each other and growing closer. Pietro was happy to be around both Clint and Natasha, and he especially loved when they both cuddled him together. He soaked up their affection eagerly and always looked forward to spending time huddled together in their shared unit.

By growing closer emotionally, they had also grown closer physically. Pietro was a bratty boy and Clint was having a bit of a struggle with keeping him settled, but Natasha was more than willing to help. Having two partners meant an extra person to help wear out the enhanced younger man.

The evening started out normally enough with Natasha laying back, Pietro's head between her thighs, and Clint fucking into him. But what Pietro didn't expect was for them to switch places once Clint came. Usually that was where they wrapped up, but there was a new glint in Natasha's eye as she slid off the bed and went to the closet to grab something new. 

It took a but of rustling around, but soon Natasha came back wearing a strap-on harness and holding the toy she intended to use. 

"It's mama's turn now, baby. Get comfortable, this won't be over quickly," she warned with a smirk as he climbed onto the bed again.

Pietro squirmed eagerly and laid back against Clint's chest who held him close and peppered kisses along his neck.

"I'll hold you the whole time, little one. If you need a break, just let me know."

Natasha got situated between Pietro's legs and made sure the toy was attached securely before she pushed his thighs back against his abdomen. He huffed and wiggled in place a little as he got properly comfortable. When he went still again, Natasha pressed close and smiled down at him.

There was always a moment before they really got going where they all checked in with each other. They had their words and signals for brief checks during their play, but having a clear head and no pressure was important too.

"You ready, sweet?" Natasha asked as she cupped his cheek.

Pietro hummed softly and nodded as he leaned into her touch. Their eyes met for a moment and Natasha nodded too before leaning back. 

It took another moment for Natasha to get properly situated and slicked up before she was pressing the toy against Pietro's hole, still wet and open from Clint fucking him earlier. He wiggled restlessly and made an impatient sound, but Natasha just gave him a pointed look and dug her nails into his thighs. Pietro hissed softly and went still again, making Clint chuckle behind him.

"Be patient, baby boy. Mama knows what she's doing," Clint murmured with an amused tone before pressing a kiss to Pietro's hair.

When Pietro was finally still, Natasha rubbed gently over where her nails had bit into his skin before starting to push in. She went slow to avoid overwhelming him since he was such a sensitive boy, and even with all her care he still whimpered and squirmed again. 

"You're okay, sweetheart. Feels good, yeah?" Natasha cooed as she got fully seated, her hips pressed against his ass.

Pietro nodded and bit his lip, settling again once Natasha was fully buried. 

Everyone laid still for a moment to let Pietro adjust. Even though he had just been fucked, he needed to adjust to the new fullness and position. His partners let him take his time, gently petting him and murmuring reassurance. Support and praise were key and always helped Pietro stay relaxed, kept him from getting trapped up in his head.

With a nod from Pietro, Natasha started slowly rocking her hips. He let out a soft breathy moan and dropped his head back onto Clint's shoulder. Both older partners smiled at each other, absolutely loving how sensitive and vocal their boy was. 

Natasha was gentle at first, rolling her hips at a slow and steady pace into Pietro and letting him really enjoy each movement. She was focused on him for the time being, smiling down at him and murmuring sweet praise. 

"Feeling good, baby? You look like you're enjoying this," she cooed down to him. She wasn't often gentle, but Pietro absolutely melted whenever she was.

Pietro's dick twitched with every honeyed compliment. Clint reached down to gently stroke him, making him blush and whine. Trying to buck up into Clint's touch made Pietro jerk on Natasha's dick and lead to him gasping and going still again. He felt stuck by being stimulated in two places at once and whined high and desperate.

"Oh, sweet boy. We only just started." Natasha's smile grew to a grin as she started moving faster.

The increased pace had Pietro whining again as he clung tightly to Clint. The older man had his arms wrapped securely around the younger, holding him close and secure as Natasha gripped his hips for better leverage. Pietro's sounds pitched high and his body started to tremble as his breath came fast.

With how sensitive Pietro was, it didn't take long for him to come for the first time with Natasha fucking him. He came once with Clint, but two orgasms was nowhere near the maximum they had wrung out of him in one evening before. Clint was still stroking him as he came, and brought his hand up for Pietro to lick clean.

"There you go, good boy. Clean your mess up." Clint kissed Pietro's cheek once his hand was clean before glancing over to Natasha and giving a slight nod.

They had gotten better at learning Pietro's tells and when he could handle more. With the cue from Clint, Natasha really got into it. She huffed sharply with every thrust into her young boyfriend, wholly focused on working him up again. Her hips rolled smoothly as she angled up into his sweet spot, grinning as he started whining and squirming again.

Natasha was the type of person to love having control during a scene. She loved holding Pietro down and thoroughly ruining him until he was a sobbing, shaking mess beneath her. Her time being trained in the Red Room ensured that her stamina was nearly super-human and she could last for hours, much to Pietro's delight and despair.

"Mmh.. mama," Pietro whined, a hand sliding down to grip at her forearm while the other stayed holding onto Clint.

"Mama's gonna make you come until you can't anymore, little prince," Natasha warned, voice rough and breathless.

The sound itself made Pietro shiver, but her words had him moaning out loud. He was going rigid again between his lovers as his pleasure grew, eyes and mouth wide as he panted for breath. Clint may have been jealous in the past that Natasha could ruin Pietro so easily but not any longer. He loved getting to cradle their boy as he was wrung out and fucked so thoroughly by Natasha.

One perfect thrust as Clint kissed along Pietro's neck had him crying out as he came again. He tensed up so tightly around Natasha's strap that she had to slow down to keep from hurting him. Clint held him securely as he bucked up and squirmed against the bed and Natasha had to stop for a moment to let him ride out his orgasm.

When the boy finally settled again, chest flushed pale red and eyes closed as he panted. Clint was always happy to hold his boy and was smiling as he gently pet Pietro's hair.

"You're doing so good, sweet boy. Is mama making you feel real good?" Clint's voice was low and gentle since they both knew how Pietro's senses tended to get overwhelmed when he got worked over so intensely.

Pietro just absently nodded as he slumped down into Clint's hold. Natasha laughed softly and rolled slowly into him again, drawing out a pretty little moan from him. It was always fun for her to watch him drop deeper with every orgasm.

It went on for hours, Natasha fucking Pietro with different speeds, rhythms, angles. He cried and whined and squirmed while she and Clint held him in place and wrung orgasm after orgasm out of him. His hair was a matted mess after a while and a thin line of saliva drooled out at the corner of his mouth.

By the time Pietro had come five times, he was boneless and practically mindless. He was only upright thanks to Clint holding him and Natasha pressed deep into him, keeping him trapped without anywhere to go. 

The night was dark outside the windows, sun long set, and Pietro was exhausted. He couldn't keep his eyes open, but he still whined when Natasha pulled out of him. A quick shift onto his side had him curling into Clint before he went still again. His body was aching but he enjoyed it. He liked feeling so owned and cared for.

Natasha washed off her strap, wiped herself down, and came back with a damp rag to wash down her boys too. Clint offered her a grateful smile and Pietro just mumbled something in half-asleep Sokovian.

"You're welcome, my precious prince," she murmured before pressing a kiss to his messy hair.

As Natasha went off to set the rag in the laundry and find a pair of panties to wear to bed, Clint carefully situated Pietro so they could lay down and tug a blanket up over them. When she returned, she slid into bed with them and pressed up close.

"You were amazing, Nat. Always take perfect care of him," Clint whispered as he looked at her from over Pietro's fluffy hair.

Natasha smiled and gently pet along Pietro's sides. He made a soft sound but otherwise didn't stir, likely already asleep. He felt soft and warm and lax, properly sated and loved.

"Couldn't have done it without you," she replied with affection clear in her voice.

In the past, her and Clint had been in a relationship. It ended on mutual terms but there was always something special between them. Pietro brought them together again and Natasha loved them both more than words could say.

"Get some rest, honey." Clint shifted just a little to give Natasha a gentle kiss before settling again.

Pietro was sound asleep tucked between his partners. Even asleep, he knew he was loved and cared for. There was a small smile on his face as Natasha pressed close and rested her head on his shoulder. 

All of them always slept better when they were piled together. Especially after a scene that wiped them all out. Especially when they felt so close and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @frobster if you've got more ideas for them !


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedgehog time!

Where Peter had been in love with ferrets and how they reminded him of Pietro, the blonde loved hedgehogs for their little noses and defensive attitudes. He thought they were absolutely adorable, the perfect pet, and spent hours watching videos of them. His favorite plushie was a brown hedgehog that Clint had bought for him in their first order of cute little items and a day never went by that didn’t see Pietro clinging to that hedgehog.

After learning that Peter got to go to a pet store with his daddies and play with the ferrets, Pietro pestered his partners about going to see the hedgehogs.

“Papa, I have to! I have to see them!” Pietro insisted as he tugged on Clint’s shirt.

“I think that’s a pretty good argument,” Nat chimed in with a smirk.

“See? Mama says we gotta go!”

Clint sighed and gave Natasha a very unamused look. She just shrugged and reached out to ruffle Pietro’s hair. 

“Alright, alright. But we are  _ not _ buying one. We don’t have the time or space for any sort of pet.” Clint wanted to make that absolutely clear before they even left. 

Pietro just grinned and darted to his room to get changed into appropriate clothes. During lazy days that they all spent in their unit, Pietro typically wore his pajamas all day or some other cute outfit that denoted his softer headspace. But for going out in public, he knew he had to wear clothes appropriate for someone his age. Soft jeans and a plain shirt replaced his pajamas when Pietro came back out of his room, still grinning eagerly.

Natasha was standing by the door with her coat and boots on already, looking ready to leave. Pietro joined her and leaned in close as she wrapped her arms around him. He had to duck his head since he was significantly taller than her, but neither of them really minded. Clint was still grumbling as he got ready and gave them both another meaningful look before they all headed out.

Since he couldn’t really bring his plush hedgehog out in public, Pietro opted for the keychain instead. It was a cute little cartoon hedgehog that looked just like his brown plushie, and it sparkled in the sunlight. The sparkles kept him mostly occupied during the car ride to the nearest pet store, an easy task to accomplish when he felt soft.

Natasha and Clint talked softly in the front, discussing the reality of not being able to keep any sort of pet. Other people would be at the compound at all times so it wasn’t like the hedgehog would be helpless whenever they had to leave on a mission. But Pietro was notoriously possessive of what he deemed to be his, and both older partners agreed that it was highly unlikely for him to be willing to keep the hedgehog in a public space where anyone could play with it.

At the store, Pietro perked up and darted out of the car as soon as Clint parked. He felt like he could barely contain his excitement, and it took Natasha squeezing his hand firmly to keep him from darting off into the store without them. That would be breaking three rules - using his power in public when there was no threat around, using his power while little, and running away from his partners. He definitely wouldn’t get to play with the hedgehogs if he got in that much trouble.

Inside the store were cages and enclosures for multiple different animals. Cats and dogs lined large crates along the walls, birds had a tall cage in the middle, fish circled the bird cage, and open-top enclosures of small pets were dotted around the store. Pietro grinned and was nearly vibrating with excitement as Natasha and Clint walked him through the store. They paused to look at a few different animals and Pietro even took the time to stop by the ferrets and send a few pictures to Peter.

But as soon as the hedgehogs were in view, everything else was forgotten. Pietro squealed and both his partners tightened their holds on his hands so he wouldn’t dart away from them. He tugged them along anyway before letting go so he could lean over the enclosure wall, watching with wide eyes as the little animals scurried around. There were five in the enclosure and four of them had a normal coloration, but one was far lighter. 

With the gentlest of touches, Pietro reached out and brushed his fingers over the light hedgehog. It squeaked and puffed out its spikes, which made Pietro quickly pull his hand away. But he wasn’t upset. He had spent so long reading about them and watching informational videos, he knew what to expect.

_ “It is okay, little one. I will not hurt you,” _ he murmured in Sokovian.

It took a few minutes of Pietro gently petting and pulling his hand away before the hedgehog finally waddled closer and gave his fingers a sniff. Then it nuzzled against him and he cooed, wiggling his fingers and starting to properly play with it.

Soon enough, Pietro was able to scoop up the little animal and cradle it against his chest as it squeaked and pawed at him. He giggled and let it run over his hands’ always making sure to hold it steady. His partners watched with fond smiles, always loving whenever their sweet boy was so happy.

“Papa, look,” Pietro whispered as he walked over. “White, we match.”

Clint chuckled and ran a hand through Pietro’s hair, which the boy happily leaned into. He always liked having his hair played with.

“It’s real cute, baby. Almost as cute as you.”

“Cute enough to take home?” Pietro looked at Clint with a hopeful smile.

“I dunno, who would take care of it when we have to go on missions? And a pet is a lot of responsibility. I’m sure Peter’s daddies gave him the same talk when they went to look at ferrets.”

Pietro huffed and focused his attention on the hedgehog again, freely stroking its back without fear of it puffing up again. It was so much better than just watching videos or pretending with his plushie. This was a real animal that he could play with.

“Mama?” Pietro peeked over at Natasha, as if she would have a different answer.

“You would have to let other people play with it too, baby. Keep it in a communal space so they could take care of it while you were gone,” she reasoned.

Pietro’s pout became thoughtful and he wandered away towards the small cages. Clint and Natasha just looked at each other, surprised that Pietro seemed willing to consider sharing.

They gave him a few minutes alone to think before going off after him, finding him on the floor in front of a starter kit. Pietro still cradled the hedgehog like it was something precious, which it was to him, and he was reading the label thoroughly. 

_ “I don’t know, Mischa. Would these bars hurt your feet?” _ Pietro was thinking aloud in his native tongue, clearly concerned about the animal’s safety more than what the cage looked like.

Natasha sighed when she realized Pietro had already named the hedgehog. It would be cruel to separate the two at that point. She walked over and kneeled down next to Pietro, reaching out to rub his shoulder with a smile.

“Hey, sweetheart. Find a good cage?”

Pietro shook his head, still looking thoughtful.

“No, I don’t like any of the cages here. They don’t seem right for Mischa.” 

“Well…” Natasha looked up to Clint, who nodded. “How about we go home and order a good cage online? Then once everything is set up, we can come back and take Mischa home.”

Pietro paused, unsure if he really understood Natasha correctly. He looked at her, still petting his hedgehog, and leaned in close to her.

“I.. I get to have it? We can have Mischa?”

“Yeah, buddy.” Clint walked up and crouched down next to Pietro with a smile. “I already asked the manager to keep Mischa on hold for us until we can get all the supplies. Then when everything is ready, we’ll come back to take your new friend home.”

Pietro grinned and rocked in place, not wanting to do anything too intense for risk of scaring or hurting his new pet. But he had to express his excitement somehow. He squirmed in place until his partners wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Thank you. I’ll take good care of him, I promise.” Pietro sounded so determined, so sure that he would be the best pet owner.

“I know you will. Now let’s head home so we can start ordering what he’ll need, okay?” Clint stood before reaching out a hand to help Pietro up too, who still cradled Mischa against his chest.

“How long? I don’t want him to get lonely or forget me,” Pietro fretted, immediately petting the hedgehog with both hands again once he was standing. 

“Just a few days. The sooner we get everything ordered and set up, the sooner we can come back for him.”

Pietro nodded in understanding. At the hedgehog enclosure, he placed a gentle kiss on Mischa’s nose before settling him back inside. The hedgehog squeaked loudly and scratched at the wall as if trying to climb back up into Pietro’s hands, who whined softly and tucked his face into Clint’s shoulder.

“I know, baby. He’ll be okay. He’s just like you, yeah?” Clint slowly rubbed Pietro’s back to help him settle again, giving him a moment to collect his feelings.

Then they all headed back out to the car with ‘thank you’s shouted to the manager. In the car, Pietro pulled out his phone and brought up tabs with the supplies he had seen recommended many times in all his research. He sent the links to their group chat so Natasha and Clint would have them when it came time to buy everything.

“Thank you,” Pietro said again as he fiddled with his keychain, trying to recreate how it felt to have Mischa in his hands.

“You’re welcome,” Natasha said with a smile as she looked back at him.

“Anything for you, sweet boy,” Clint added.

Pietro sank back in his seat with a smile and closed his eyes, daydreaming about a week into the future when he would be able to hold Mischa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @frobster! Send requests, headcanons, anything you can think of! I love talking about all these people, especially my precious boy Pietro.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I didn't have this piece included yet. It was written a while ago, before I made this an official series. So here it is!

Bucky and Peter had become comfortable enough with Peter's littlespace to expand it beyond their or Clint's apartment. He and Pietro had a few other playdates and he felt more confident about sharing it with others. It took a few months and a lot of explanation, but eventually the whole team understood and even encouraged it if it meant Peter was able to relax and de-stress more easily.

So Peter wasn't worried about shuffling out into the compound's common space with a big soft sweater on and his favorite panda plushie held against his chest. He was humming to himself and smiling as he looked around, so easily amused and amazed by the building. Natasha walked by with a tablet in her hand, reading over some recent reports, and gave Peter a smile as she headed past. Peter waved with a sleeve-paw before continuing his exploration.

Today's adventure was searching for his daddy. Bucky was likely training in the gym and Peter was slowly making his way down there from his and Bucky's room on the upper floor. He perked up when he finally got to the gym and giggled as he skipped over, eager to see his daddy again. But someone came out just before he got there and looked down at him with a confused expression.

The compound was used by other agents who were either in training or actively helping with the intelligence-gathering branch of the Avengers. Peter stopped and blushed when the agent looked at him, hoping they wouldn't try talking to him.

"Aren't you Spider-Man?" they asked. Peter nodded slowly, eyes wide with anxiety. "Why are you like… this?"

Peter had no idea how to reply. He didn't talk a lot in his littlespace and being confronted with a stranger who seemed rather judgmental was making him nervous. Rather than answering, he shrugged and looked down, squeezing the panda plush close and nuzzling against it.

"Fucking kids these days. Some hero you are," the agent grumbled as they walked past, purposefully hitting Peter with their shoulder.

As soon as the agent was gone, Peter burst into tears and fell down onto the floor, curling up tightly and hiding his face in his panda plush. Thanks to Bucky's enhanced hearing, it barely took a minute before the gym doors were thrown open and he came rushing out to find his boyfriend. 

"Oh, baby boy. Daddy's here, you're okay," Bucky murmured as he sat against the wall and bundled Peter to his chest. 

Peter curled up on Bucky's lap and kept crying for another few minutes, absolutely distraught about the agent earlier. It took another few minutes of catching his breath and Bucky slowly rubbing his back for Peter to calm down enough to speak.

"A-an agent came out, said mean words, pushed me," Peter whimpered between hiccups, eyes red and puffy as he looked up at Bucky.

"I'm so sorry, little one. You didn't deserve that," Bucky said as he continued to offer comfort.

Finally Bucky was able to stand with Peter in his arms so they could go hide away in their unit. Bucky cooed sweet words to Peter to help him relax, and by the time they got to the bedroom, Peter was yawning. His episode must've really wiped him out.

"Lay down, take a nap. Daddy has to go do something, but then I'll be right back," Bucky promised. 

Peter whimpered and tried to reach out for his daddy to keep him there, but Bucky insisted. After Peter finally drifted off, he made sure his baby was tucked in securely with his favorite plushies before heading out, cold determination in his eyes.

He only needed to check the security feeds once to know who upset Peter. Then he went off to find them, intent on teaching them a lesson about interacting with his boyfriend.

Bucky found them in the common area with a few others, which made him sort of glad. Others could use to learn this lesson too, so he could remind everyone how to act around his boy.

Without warning, Bucky grabbed the offending agent by the shoulder and shoved them hard enough to send them flying halfway across the room. Everyone gasped and stared at the situation and Bucky reveled in the attention. He stalked over and grabbed them again, pinning them up against a nearby wall and nearly snarling at them.

"You ever talk to Peter again, even fucking  _ look _ at him, and that will be your last day as an agent here. Do you understand me?" Bucky growled, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Yes!" the agent squeaked out, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't forget. My next reminder won't be so gentle." Bucky stepped back, letting the agent crumple to the floor as he walked off to return to his unit.

Peter shouldn't be left alone while he was little, especially not after such an upsetting afternoon. All Bucky wanted to do was cuddle up with his boyfriend and play with him for the rest of the day, anything to make his baby happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @frobster if you wanna talk about these babs!


End file.
